When Worlds Collide- A Tale of Werewolves and One Kid II
by 4n1m3fr33k
Summary: If you enjoyed the first one, the second one is even better. Way more references and way more action and adventure.


When Worlds Collide: A Tale of Werewolves and One Kid II

**Epilogue: Dark Times**

A figure was in a brown cloak that had the hood up which you could not see into it. The sleeves of the cloak covered up the stranger's arms and hands. The bottom of the cloak covered his feet and two belts were slung around his chest like bandoliers. Five stitches were in each of the belts. He stood next to a crystal globe shaped like a heart. It showed an island that was surrounded by ocean everywhere. The island had luscious trees and wooden buildings covering it.

"Is the plan ready?" A dark voice questioned.

"Yes master." A man with a nice head of hair which was black and spiked up in the back slightly and a red cloak said. The man wore sunglasses which looked so inconvenient, since it was pretty dark in the room. He had his left hand in his cloak, which was on the inside of his cloak being held up by the left side of his collar that was cut down to his upper chest. He had a long sword, which was named katana, which had a gold design on the hilt and a sharpened edge.

"Then the whole world will know the meaning of true darkness."

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

John was coming home from school telling his friend Mark about his adventure with Master Chief and the werewolves. Mark did not believe him, of course. It was difficult to share the experience with him. After John finished Mark laughed.

"That story is so fictitious. There is no way Master Chief and his friends appeared before you and helped you fight the Covenant and Heretic Werewolves, which are not real either." Mark commented.

"Must have been just a dream." John sighed. Later that night, John was talking to Rowl, his werewolf friend, on his communicator ("Ha- eat that Mark, werewolves are real!"-Author)

"Don't believe anything your friend said about the werewolves and everything and everyone on that journey. You helped save the world and you know it." Rowl's deep, mellow voiced encouraged.

"Yeah. It really did happen and no one will believe me. At least the Halo characters still know I did it." John said. "Do you thing I'll see them again?" John followed up with.

"I hope. I fear the worst is yet to come."

"What do you mean?"

"A dark force is here on the Earth. I feel it."

"Woah! Are you sure?"

"Yes. I feel it chilling me to the bone."

"That's a pretty big impression you got."

"Yeah it is. I just hope it's God giving me this feeling that we need to stop the darkness."

"Maybe. Pray about it and hopefully its true."

"We keep saying hopefully. But I know God will give me revelation concerning what Satan is mischievously causing."

"I believe so as well. Good night."

"Night. Keep the faith."

"I will." John turned his communicator off.

John did not think he would see Master Chief again. How could Master Chief accept him when John sold all his M games and vowed to be more clean and true with God? Being a Mormon (A Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saint member) it was hard not to want to follow God since everyone did it in the church. Everyone was

his Sunday School teachers, the Young Men Leaders and President, his Bishop, his Seminary teacher, and his fellow ward members. Along with selling his M games, John bought a Legend of Zelda gold wii along with Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. He had a blast kicking butt as Link, the Hero of the Skies (Maybe?).

*** **Now I will show you Kingdom Hearts 2 ½ Destiny Islands.*****

Sora was chilling with Kairi and Riku on Destiny Islands. There was nothing Sora thought that could make this moment any better or any worse. Then a black hole appeared in the middle of the small island that the friends were on. The trees that Sora, Kairi, and Riku were on were shaking in fear, or it seemed like they were scared.

"Sora! What's going on? I thought all the darkness was gone." Kairi stated.

"This is all because the darkness still exists in people's hearts somewhere." Sora answered.

"That's bad." Riku said.

"There is something definitely wrong with this, even though we know Xemnas and Ansem have fought us more than once on several occasions. The recent occasion I remember was when we were taking our tests to be Keyblade Wielders." Sora said.

"Yeah I distinctly recall when Ansem and Xemnas came to battle me again like the grave hadn't taken them." Riku said.

"It was different to find out Xenahort was planning on creating 11 other clones along with Xemnas and Ansem." Sora shared.

"Hopefully they come back and we finish them for good." Riku, with much dismal words, said.

"Hopefully you say. We must."

"We will."

Then, unexpectedly, the force that was creating the dark hole in their hangout had controlled gravity to attract only them into this shadowy mass. Tried, as they must, they did not successfully escape the pit of doom. It dragged them slowly in. It was like quick sand when they were sucked into the actual hole, it pulled their legs following their bodies and finally their heads, which were left before it was swallowed into the darkness. It was like eating a mouthful of the worst kind of vegetables. It came quick and dropped them off in a foreign land. They landed a strange giant building with the letters ASU on it. There was a heartless trying to get in the large and spacious structure. It was a Large Body Heartless (a big fat and dumb heartless as someone I know says [author]) with an ASU hat on. The stadium was the large and spacious structure if you hadn't guessed.

"Do you hear what I hear Riku?" Sora questioned.

"Yes there are people in there. They could get their hearts taken."

"Let's go then!" Kairi cheered.

The team rushed to the Heartless. Sora flashed his keyblade, the Kingdom Key, at the opponent and immediately hit the creature's back. Riku, with his keyblade, Way To Dawn, also hit the Large Body's back and the fatty fell on the part that it thought hurt bad (its back). Kairi summoned her keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, and followed up with shooting a fire ball at the heavy being's belly and it disappeared, along with its stolen heart flying out of it.

"How'd I do?" Kairi excitedly asked.

"Good, very good." Sora said.

"Your aim needs more work." Riku suggested. "Where you shot the fireball should have been at the back, where you could have gotten more damage."

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Because, in a battle, you need all the advantage you can against you enemy." Riku answered.

"Wahtever. At least he's gone. Then another one will be summoned, so Kairi can try again." Sora said.

"You mean there's more?" Kairi questioned.

"Probably. Doesn't really matter, because they will die if they mess with us." Riku said.

"Anyway, let's figure out where we are and what's going on with the Heartless being here in this different world." Sora added.

*** Back to John's house***

John was outside when he saw a black shadow. It had yellow eyes with a dark look. It was going to go to John's neighbor's place and most likely take his heart. _Oh no_ John thought. His neighbor might be food for the shadow heartless. John ran inside his house, grabbed his energy sword from the backpack in the safe and locked the safe back up. Continuing, John ignited the deadly weapon and charged onto his front lawn. Luckily not one of his fellow family members were home so they wouldn't question why he had a weapon that they didn't know about. The Shadow Heartless entered the front lawn of the neighbor's yard, good thing no one was in the front room of his house. They would probably freak out that one of their neighbors had a weapon. John chased the Heartless to the front door of the house and finally got it backed up against the wall. John took one swing at the Shadow and it dodged. John took another go to finish the evil creature off and slashed the heartless from its left shoulder down to the right side of his hip and it blew into black bubbles and a dark mist. _Phew._ John thought. It was over. John turned the energy sword off and went back inside his own house, grateful that the Heartless hadn't done damage to anyone or anything there. The hero went into his bedroom, turned on his Wii, and played Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. After an hour, the communicator buzzed. John paused his game, picked it up, and responded.

John pressed the black button on the side of the communicator and asked "What's going on?"

"It's these black shadows, they are everywhere around the Zoprah clan city." Rowl informed.

"Be right there."

"Teleport to the city using the necklace. It has a beam that will project you into the area where you think you want to go."

"Ok, can do. Bye." John said farewell as he unlocked the safe, grabbed the necklace and the backpack, locked the safe back up, and left the house.

The necklace was the prized possession of Rowl's clan, the Zoprah clan of werewolves. This allowed them to turned into what ever they wanted. All you had to do was think of what you wanted, and channel that thought into the necklace and it would create you into someone you wanted to be or make you what you wanted. This is what made John such a valuable asset on the battlefield. The necklace granted him powers most enemies crave for. Protecting the necklace was John's job, and he tried his hardest to defend it. So far, it was easy to keep it away from power hungry enemies because they did not fight for him it, yet. John had to find an alley so no one would know that some strange activity was going on in his neighborhood. The alley was a few blocks to the left of his house if you were facing out the door. He saw trash on the street and even in the alley not picked up and put in the dumpster. John took the liberty of helping the world be green and threw some newspaper back in the dumpster. All John had to do was think of the Zoprah clan town, imagine a beam of light teleporting him down, and it would appear. John concentrated, flowing his thoughts into the necklace, and the necklace received his thoughts like it knew him for his whole life. Ever since the last adventure, John knew the necklace had bonded with him like the Master Sword and Link from the Legend of Zelda or the Keyblade and Sora from Kingdom Hearts or Zangestu, Ichigo Kurosaki's sword, from the show Bleach. Channeling the link of John's brain's neural processing (a complicated term for thinking) the necklace shot a white beam of energy down from the sky, luckily it was lower than the height of the wall, so no one would notice.

All of a sudden, light flashed before John's eyes. After adjusting to the light, his eyes saw what was the Zoprah clan city. Black shadows walked the streets of where the werewolves lived. Their houses were built of gold; something that only the werewolves harnessed way before the humans even knew what gold was and before they even got a hold of it. At the time of the 1600's, gold wasn't even thought possible in America until the werewolves found a bunch of it, and replicated it with their necklace. Other cities of werewolf clans did the same. Soon all the buildings werewolves owned were like El Dorado, the ancient city of legend that was made of gold. Fortunately, this gold could not be stolen due to the fact that the cities were completely invisible unless a werewolf or human knew the code that could get you into the city. Anyway, the city shined with the greatness of the sun, almost harmful to anyone's eyes.

The shadow heartless jumped out of the ground. Werewolf-soldiers were fighting them off. One in particular was wearing a bandolier, camo pants, and black boots. He was locking hands with a bluish-blackish-purplish heartless that had a sword hovering in the air. Locking hands in fighting terms is a struggle for power as one forces the other to fall over, gibing him or her, or in this case it, the advantage. The werewolf almost pushed the heartless to the floor when the Heartless let go of the furry beast and slashed his sword, barely missing his neck because the werewolf dodged.

"Alronoth!' John cried.

"John!" Alronoth slugged the heartless as his sword flew through the air and landed a few feet behind him. It tried to grab the weapon, but Alronoth dived for it and did a roll grabbing the sword, standing up, turning around and stabbing the dark foe in the upper chest above its hole that was shaped like a heart in its chest.

"How has it been friend?" Alronoth asked John in a caring way.

"Pretty good. I had a hard time getting used to sitting around playing videogames, it was not action." John replied.

"Yes, I have those days. I fill my time with exercising so I have activity during my day when I am not fighting." Alronoth said.

"So where's Rowlith?"

"He's defending the Council Room."

"Good let's go."

"Let's not. Take a look." Alronoth pointed ahead to the marble columned building. It sort of looked like a Greek Temple, except it had a door also made out of marble you had to open and walk through. The creature in front of it was purplish-pink and ginormous. The fuzzy beast was about twenty feet tall, tall as the Council Room. The heartless was equipped with tusks and a horn on its forehead that were sharp and lethal.

"Uh… I know someone who could help." John nervously admitted.

"Who?" Alronoth asked.

John did not get to answer. A keyblade, the kingdom key, flew through the air and struck the beast square in the forehead. It tried to pull it out by lifting his front left leg, but to no avail. It did not work. Spikey brown hair and a black outfit zoomed in the air, past John and Alron (Alronoth). The kid jumps up onto the ferocious beast's back, runs to its head, pulls the blade out and cut his horn off. The heartless screamed in agony and stomped around, almost like it was having a temper tantrum.

"Sora!" John called out.

"Who?" Sora turned around "Who are you?"

"I'm John. You are my favorite videogame character."

"That's fantastic. I got to beat this Heartless up."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"Where are Riku and Kairi?"

"Off taking care of other Heartless."

"Why are you by yourself?"

"I'm not."

As Sora said this, a shield flew through the air with incredible speed and cut the Behemoth (the giant Heartless) in the right side. A lightning bolt struck the Behemoth from a wand that was held by a duck in blue clothes. Donald Duck was his name. The other one, who was trying to pull the shield out of the Heartless' right side, wore a green shirt, baggy yellow pants, a black jacket, and a yellow hat that had goggles on it. He was Goofy. The Behemoth shaked and Goofy flew into the building next to the Council Room. He hit the wall hard and fell to the floor.

"I'm ok Sora!" Goofy assured.

"Good." Sora said as Goofy stood up and went back into the fray.

"Sora! Where's King Mickey?" Donald Duck questioned Sora.

"I think he is with Riku and Kairi."

"Where's that?"

"Umm… I think its at… I don't know!" Sora put his hands up in desperation.

"Aw…"

"At least he's safe. Riku and Kairi will help him." Goofy assured Donald.

"Ok…" Donald moaned.

The Behemoth finally got tired of waiting around and went to Sora and tried to crush him with his right front foot. John transformed into Thor from the new Avengers movie and dashed to Sora and pushed him out of the way. Sora cried "No!" Sora got up and tried to lift the foot up. He could not. Then the foot suddenly moved up and John, as Thor, was lifting the foot. He threw the foot with ease and it stomped down again, everyone safely away from its harming blows.

The Behemoth roared. John, as Thor, took his hammer and smashed the monster's side and the evil beast almost destroyed the building next to the Council Room. It now had a hole, a large hole the size of the Behemoth in it. The purple monster got up and roared again. It charged toward "Thor" and he flew upward becoming Ironman. "Ironman" blasted the horned Heartless with a blue beam from the guns in his gloves. Accelerating to the ground, "Ironman" punched the Behemoth up into the air. John turned into Spiderman, threw a web onto the bell of the heartless and pulled it down, breaking the ground. Then, as Batman, John put a blue explosive gel on the heartless' side in the shape of a bat and ran away from the heartless. He then blew the charge. The Behemoth went out with a bang and his heart flew out of him. John returned to the brown hair, jeans, and his shirt that said "Real Men Serve God."

Sora patted John on the back and said "That was good. I roughed him up a bit before you came in, but nevertheless, you did great. Thanks for the assist."

"NO problem Sora. You know, I'd never thought I'd see you in person." John said.

John thought in his head, a dark evil voice told him, _maybe you should have let him die in front of the Heartless._ John told the voice _I won't let him die ever._

Then the evil voice responded _Oh well, I thought you would, then you would get stronger after you saw his death and raged against it. _John ended this conversation with _You are sick and twisted. _The conscious said _Yeah I am. _

"Is that good?"

"Very good, your as awesome as you are in game."

"I just do my job, killing heartless and taking names."

"Well you do it well."

"Thanks. I appreciate hearing from a fan how I am. It makes me feel good."

"You're welcome. I like comments from people as well."

"Ok enough talk, let's figure out where these ugly freaks are coming from." A kid with long grey hair, yellow jacket, black zip up shirt, blue pants, and a keyblade that resembled the wing of a bat with a creepy eye at the handle. The keyblade had a small wing coming off of it. It's name was Way to Dawn.

"Riku! Where are Kairi and Mickey?" Sora asked.

"Coming. Mickey's using the new transport system Chip and Dale invented using Gummi Blocks."

A blue portal opened and Kairi and Mickey walked through. Kairi dusted off her skirt and sighed. Mickey looked worn out, but still ready for more. Rowlith opened the Council Room doors. He was in a green under shirt, a brown jacket, and camo jeans. He went up to John and they hugged.

"Its been a while since we met in person." Rowlith said.

"Yes it has." John responded.

"Where are the Heartless coming from?"

"That's where we're still unsure. Follow me everyone."

Kairi, Riku, Sora, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, John, and Alronoth strolled into the Council Room with Rowlith. The west side of the room there were half circular desks lined up going up and up like desks in a college classroom. There were werewolves in the desks with robes of many different colors. The main werewolf was in a robe of the colors of the rainbow, had a desk in front of all of them. His name was Corah. Above him were screens on the wall showing maps of United States, the Halo Universe, and Kingdom Hearts world.

"We could not figure out the exact location of the Heartless spawn point. We pinpointed a teleport to ASU in Tempe Arizona. It led us to a deserted island in the middle of nowhere and a larger isle with people living on across the way from it. Looks like there was a city on the larger isle. Look at the map at the bottom right." Rowlith pointed to the lower right screen, which zoomed in on the islands he was talking about.

"That's Destiny Islands and the other island is where I live." Kairi said.

"You mean where you, Riku, and I live?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

"Where are the Heartless coming from then?" Riku asked.

"The portal that sended you and your friends here was tracked to a castle in space." Rowlith answered. The map moved out into space and scrolled left, zooming in on the front of the castle. It had a heartless symbol (a heart with a stem down from it and a x through the middle of it with horns in the x). Weird spines were appearing out of the top, swirling around each other. Blue fire was bursting out of some chimneys. A layer of ice covered the land around it. Below it was a blue bubbly thingy. A cave was inside the blue bubbly thingy and it had an upside down heartless symbol on it.

Sora said "Where'd this come from? This was back when Maleficent used Riku for evil on my first journey."

Riku said "Yeah, I remember, its gone now, so why is it on this map?"

"Now there are two Hollow Bastions. The bad one and good one." Kairi said.

"No one's Radiant Gardens remember?" Mickey reminded his friends.

"Yeah…" Sora said.

"Yeah, but the question is, how did the Castle come back?" John asked.

Sora responded, "How did it? Hmm…"

Mickey figured out a way "It was a evil force, I know it, come back to destroy us. For revenge."

"Who?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know." Mickey puts his hands up as to say that he did not have a clue who would want revenge against him and his friends.

"Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness?" Donald asked.

The Kingdom Hearts group all said "Nah…"

John added "He came back when Sora and Riku took the Keyblade master tests."

"No way." Sora said "Not again."

"Xemnas?" Riku asked.

The Kingdom Hearts group answered "Nah…"

"Wait, maybe Ansem met Xemnas and they fused to dominate us?" John proposed.

John and the Kingdom Hearts group said "Nah…" (Spoilers, maybe, I could spoil the story then what good would come out of reading this.)

Meanwhile, the figure in the brown cloak had a black portal in front of him. He called forth Heartless, and a man in a black cloak with chains on either side of the zipper at the top and a hood that concealed his face stood next to him. Grey creatures that had zippers for lips shuffled out of the black portal.

"I trust you will take care of Sora and his friends?" The brown cloaked figure said.

The man in the black cloak said "Yes, especially since I have found a way to contact villains in other worlds besides the Disney and Final Fantasy ones we know."

"How?" The brown cloaked figure spoke.

"All you need to do is use the Heartless power to tap into the other worlds with your crystal."

"That sounds good." The brown cloaked man paused "Now the world will know darkness, the true darkness." He put his finger on the crystal heart and sent a signal that left Hollow Bastion to the other worlds with villains. All worlds have villains. Even Earth.

**Chapter 2: Super Team Ups**

Spiderman was on his daily rounds around New York City (mind you, this is when Tobey Maguire was rocking the suit and beating up bad guys) when he was teleported to another city by a random force. All the buildings looked like something out of sci-fi movie. They were high in the sky and there were flying cars and some cars driving on the freeway. A black costumed figure with a pointed eared mask with white eyes and mouth that were not see through flew through the sky. There was a red bat on his chest and he was gliding with red flaps under his arms. He happened to see the red and blue costumed hero and stopped at the building the hero was at.

"What's going on? I'm the only superhero here." The black costumed figure asked.

"I don't know, I was on my sweep around New York City and I was suddenly here during that." Spiderman explained.

"Well want to help me? There's a break in at the Gotham Bank by a Green Goblin." Batman Beyond said.

"Sure. I know him. He's my archenemy."

"Then he should be easy to take down."

"Mcginnis."

"Bruce? What is it?" Batman Beyond answered.

"This 'Green Goblin' I've met him before. Our worlds have collided once before. Spiderman helped me take Green Goblin out."

"Alright, how does that help me?"

"Spiderman knows how to fight him. Green Goblin throws pumpkin bombs and his glider had knives that extend out. Just expect the unexpected."

"Got it. Wait, why didn't you let Spiderman tell me?"

"I'd figure you would need me to tell you. I'm your main man remember?"

"Yeah yeah."

"How about we just get there before he gets away." Spiderman impatiently said.

"Let's." Batman said. Batman and Spiderman got there just before Green Goblin escaped. He was getting on his glider.

"Spiderman! I'd never expected you would be here so soon. This will be easier than I thought. Boys, get them!" Green Goblin made the gesture with his right to move in and thugs surrounded the heroes. The Green Goblin flew off.

"Go get him Spiderman! I'll deal with the thugs!" Batman yelled.

"Ok! I will!" Spiderman zipped off on his web. Spiderman was close enough to hit Green Goblin at the speed he was at.

"Hand the money over Goblin!" Spiderman shouted.

"Never!"

"I thought you would say that." Spiderman said as Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb and it exploded into a green gas. Spiderman coughed and now was far away from Green Goblin. Spiderman continued to chase him until he was at the back of Green Goblin. Then out of nowhere, Batman (or Bruce Wayne from the past) dropped in on Green Goblin. His glider declined in the air until it crashed on a building that looked like it was factory. Batman got up off of Green Goblin and handcuffed the Goblin.

"No! My money! I need it for my research!" Green Goblin screamed.

"Oh well. You'll be in a correction facility where the doctors there will cure you of your insanity." Batman assured Goblin.

"How will we get to him back to New York?" Spiderman asked.

"I do not know everything. What I do know is that this is future Gotham, or my future hometown."

"Alright, let's help future Batman."

Batman Beyond threw a red and black batrang that hit a thug's hand and his pistol, a Glock, flew out of his hand. He grabbed his hand in pain. Batman Beyond knocked him out with one punch. The Caped Crusader (the original Batman)

Glide-kicked a bad guy from a top a gargoyle and the Webslinger swung on his web and hit a thug, landing perfectly. Spiderman's spider sense went off and he elbowed a thug in the chest before the menace could cut him with his knife. Batman Beyond kicked a thug in the shin and tripped him. Future Batman cuffed the thug, Bruce Wayne (as Batman), put a explosive gel on the ground under the thugs. Then he stepped back as the thugs ran toward him and blew the charge. The thugs flew up into the air and hit the ground hard. Batman picked up a thug and swung him around and hit the other two thugs who were barely standing up. Spiderman slung two thugs on webs wrapped up like flies hanging under a lamp post light.

"Looks like that's a wrap.  
Spiderman joked.

"Yeah… so what's going on? Time and universes are colliding, but why?" Batman Beyond asked.

"Well, I believe that as well. This time the worlds have called us super heroes together for a fight much greater than the three of us." Batman (Bruce Wayne) said.

"Wait, no way! Bruce?" Batman Beyond questioned.

The wise and old Bruce Wayne and Batman, who is the past Bruce Wayne, responded. "What?"

"Aged Bruce, I think a younger version of you is here." Batman Beyond explained.

"Let me see. I'll turn on your visor camera." Old Bruce Wayne turned it on a was shocked "That would have to be the case, our voices sound very similar and Clay Face is dead so it is the young me. We are both Bruce Wayne, which is why we both reacted at the same time we did."

"Guys… I am no scientist, but would that create paradox unraveling the fabric of time?" Spiderman asked the group.

"Hmm… good point. I do not know." Batman Beyond answered.

Old Bruce Wayne reveals the truth "Yes. Apparently, if we do not touch each other, we will not unravel time."

"That explains it not much…" Batman Beyond said.

"All we can do is believe fate has called us together to battle a stronger foe." Batman (Bruce Wayne) said.

"What do we do now?" Spiderman asked.

"We must find the cause of all this mayhem and go to the center of it." Batman (Bruce Wayne) said.

"We must." Aged Bruce Wayne said.

"Let's get out to it then!" Spiderman declared.

"That we shall." Batman (Terry Mcginnis) said.

So they went not knowing that in another world Hulk was fighting General Ross and his men in the Sonoran desert. Right after Hulk had defeated every single one of the tanks and soldiers a black hole appeared in the sky. A Dark Thorn Heartless fell down. He almost crushed the Hulk. Hulk went into a rage. He threw a rock the size of a bulldozer at it. The boulder hit the Dark Thorn on the head.

"Hulk no like big hole. Brings ugly creature. Hulk hates the ugly creature!"

The monster has not moved an inch after the blow inflicted to him. It easily takes the pain of the rock injuring him and swings its left claw forward. Hulk catches it and spins the creature around like it was a whip.

"Hulk wants to beat big creature. It makes Hulk mad, and when Hulk gets mad, Hulk gets stronger. And when Hulk gets stronger Hulk smashes!" The creature was released from the Green Goliath's hands and flew a half mile before landing into a mountain. The man-monster though the black beast had been finished, until it stood up, breaking the mountain into pieces.

***Back at the werewolf clan Zoprah council headquarters***

Corah spots a blip in the state of Arizona. The state had a green light flashing there on the map. Corah wanted to know why this happened. This probably was normal, since the spaces between universes are collapsing.

"A portal has been opened in Hulk's vicinity." Corah said.

"Let's get the bad guy then!" sora cried.

"Lets!" John and the Kingdom Hearts group shouted.

"Hold on…" Rowlith interjected.

"What?" Sora asked.

"If Hulk has the power of a gamma-radiation bomb, don't you think he could take care of the Heartless on his own?" Rowlith examined.

"Yeah…" Sora responded slowly.

Hulk was still boiling over with anger. The Dark Thorn took large chunks of the mountain and threw them at Hulk. Out of thin air appeared a red man-monster who looked similar to Hulk. Hulk was confused. He did not know him. In the confusion, the Red Hulk intercepted the mountain chunks by breaking each of them with a single punch. After all three of the dangerous projectiles were eliminated, the Red Hulk turned around to face the green Hulk.

"Hulk did not know Christmas was in town? Why are you red and I am green?" Hulk questioned intuitively with the brain he had left after Bruce Banner transformed into the Hulk.

"I am…" the Red Hulk began. Then he thought to himself _This is gonna be pretty weird, since there now exist two of me right now._ "I am… I used to be… General Ross." The Red Hulk finished.

"Hulk destroyed your men! Hulk did not know you became like Hulk." Hulk declared.

"Yes Hulk; I was given a special armor that had gamma in it. Your DNA was transferred into my blood stream, giving me your power and my mind into what I am now. Give M.O.D.O.K. all of the credit."

"Oh. So now you know how Hulk feels. How everyone treats Hulk like a monster."

"I do know how you feel, but my rejection has become the thing that fuels my anger and I use it to beat my opponent."

"Oh, so Red Hulk get stronger when angry too?"

"Yes I do. Now let me go on my business to find the source of these odd creatures appearing."

"Wait Red Hulk!" Thor (the one with the long hair and without a helmet) called. Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man, Captain America, Black Panther, Wasp, and Antman (in his human sized form) appeared in a blue portal.

"Green friend we need you. And Red Hulk come as well. Spiderman has brought two men in pointy-eared masks with him and we need to find out who they are and hopefully band together with their power." Thor said.

"Hulk will come…"

"So will I." The Red Hulk said.

"What about dark monster!? Hulk no like him."

"The General Ross in this time will deal with him." Thor said.

"Good." Red Hulk said. So the two gargantuan men walked into the portal with the rest of the Avengers.

At the Avengers base, on the newly constructed S.H.I.E.L.D. Air Base, they assembled into a cockpit where Spiderman and the Batmen were. The control room was bust with people. The soldiers of S.H.I.E.L.D. were tossing guns to each other and running back and forth. Scientists and secretaries and analysts were checking computer screens. They were typing in numbers, figures, and sentences. All the Avengers piled into the large room. Nick Fury was also in this room. He was analyzing the Batmen's suits.

" The Avengers just to let you know, are now friends with the Batmen. They hail from the Justice League in the DC Universes, each in their separate time frames. Us in the Marvel-verse have decided that the Justice League is welcome to join us." As Nick Fury said this, a green portal opened to the right of him. Out of it stepped Green Lantern, along with the Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Martian, and Superman.

"Two Batmen? That's not something you see every day." Flash said.

"Well, get used to it." Batman (Bruce Wayne) said. "We are going to be here till this worlds colliding matter is solved."

"Hulk does not like two pointy eared men around Hulk. Hulk think pointy ears are stupid." Hulk said.

"You're green and ugly, so it makes up the difference." Batman (Terry Mcginnis) countered with.

"Hulk hate pointy-eared men!" Hulk roared.

"Try not to piss this thing off." Batman (Bruce Wayne) said.

"Too late." Batman Beyond said. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Good. Hulk would smash pointy-eared man if he made Hulk more angry." Hulk spat.

"Phew." Batman Beyond said.

"Now, down to business. Does everyone know what these 'shadow creatures' are doing in our universes?" Nick Fury asked.

"We do." Sora said as he strolled cautiously out of a blue portal near Nick Fury. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and King Mickey were walking out behind Sora.

"Um.. not to interrupt, but aren't those Donald, Goofy, and Mickey from Disney?" Flash asked.

Nick Fury answered "Yes it appears to be, even though they are dressed differently." Then he asked "Who are you three?" Then he pointed to the girl with the red hair, then the guy with the grey hair and the kid with the spikey brown hair.

"We are…" Sora pointed to each person as he said their name "Kairi, Riku, and I'm Sora."

"Hm… So you say you know where the shadow creatures hail from. Tell me." Nick Fury commanded, as usual.

"The 'shadow creatures' you refer to are the Heartless." Sora said.

"They prey on weak hearts and take them for themselves." Riku explained.

"And they are like shadows, hid where you least expect, and appear where you will not figure out." Kairi ended with.

"So, where do they come from?" Nick Fury pressed.

"The darkness of people's hearts, and as long as that still exists, which it will, the Heartless still live." Sora said.

"So you are saying you don't know where they come from?" Nick Fury urged.

"No, we do know where they are from. In our universe, we call the world Hollow Bastion." Riku said.

"Alright. Will you lead us to where that is?"

"It's not that simple." Riku said.

"You have to seal a keyhole up after you find the most important item that shows you the keyhole. You need a keyblade to do that." Sora showed them his weapon "Once that happens, you simply use the keyblade to seal the Heartless away from the world. And it shoots a beam that closes the keyhole."

"Where are those keyholes placed traveler?" Thor asked.

"In the main part of the city or an area. For example, the keyhole of the Pirates of the Caribbean was in the dock area of Port Royal."

"Then what?" Batman Beyond asked.

"You defeat the main enemy in control of each area." Sora said.

"We send a team out to each universe to hunt down the enemy, correct?" Nick Fury asked.

"Yes."

"Let's do it then." Nick Fury said "Avengers will handle their world while the Justice League handles theirs."

"Wait just a moment." Superman said "You can't order us around. We will help whomever, but as for your universe, you are on your own."

"Superman! Why do you sound so cruel?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well, I don't trust them."

"And we are supposed to trust you as well?" Red Hulk asked. "You waltzing in here was not what we even though could happen, not in a million years. To everyone here in our universe, you are just fiction."

Superman raised a punch and Wonder Woman stopped it from reaching its target, the red beast "Maybe we should think instead of act."

"Maybe we should. Forgive me Red Hulk." Superman said as he lowered his fist to his side.

"Ok enough of that… How about we take the strong people, Superman and Wonder Woman, with the green man, and the guy with the booming voice and long yellow hair? Then we could make the other heroes have their own team and help each other out." Flash said. "It's all beneficial."

"That was very smart Flash." Green Martian commented.

"Thank you, especially since it took me a while to come up with that." Flash replied.

"So-"Spiderman started "Where's Daredevil?"

"He was dealing with a court case when I called him earlier." Captain America answered.

"Isn't he District Attorney now?" Spiderman asked.

"Yeah." Captain America said. As if on cue, Daredevil swung through a red portal.

"Sorry I'm late… the case about the woman being assaulted took a lot longer than I had hoped."

"Hulk does not like blondie and man in red cape!" Hulk said, referring to Thor and Superman.

"Tough luck big fellow, thou art stuck with us." Thor responded.

"Hey, you could be with me, you are lucky." Flash added.

"Hulk like red-flash man. He is funny."

"Anyhow… We should have Ironman go with the two Batmen and Green Martian, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America." Nick Fury suggested.

"That means I get to be with the Red Hulk. Sweet!" Flash cheered.

"Hulk no like Red Hulk."

"That's too bad." Flash said.

"Well that also means I'm with fast and flurrious." Daredevil said.

"Where will we go?" Black Panther asked."

"Out… we are sending you with the guys with the keys to a different universe than where everyone else in headed. You are the covert team." Nick Fury said. Then he winced "Maybe Flash should be on a different team."

"Nah. I'll be ready." Flash said.

"I hope you are Speedy Gonzalez." Nick Fury said.

"Ready Freddy."

"Ugh… what are we going to do with him?" Sora questioned.

"Tie him up?" Riku suggested.

"Nah.. he'd just use his feet and speed away."

"Tie them up then." Riku said. "Whatever, let's go."

"Let's." Sora said.

"We shouldn't be sending Red Hulk or Flash for a covert mission." Batman said.

"It's the right thing, in case they need back up." Nick Fury said.

"Yes, we have it under control. I just need to go get a few more of my friends and we will storm the castle." Sora said.

"Do not die." Nick Fury said.

"I will not." Sora said.

"What about the keyholes?" Kairi asked.

Sora winked "We will have my friend take care of that."

"Oh… got you." Kairi said as she winked back.

A portal opened "Time to head off the covert team." Sora said.

"You got it." The Red Hulk agreed."

**Chapter 3: Hearts Joining As One**

The group of nine (or the covert team) traveled through the blue portal to the werewolf clan Zoprah's council room. John, Rowl, and Alron were there including the clan leader Corah. The screen showed Hollow Bastion and Radiant Gardens on a map with stars in the background, indicating they were in space. The other Disney worlds were there: Halloween Town, Olympus Coliseum, Deep Jungle, Wonderland, Agrabah, Beast's Castle, the Land of Dragons, Port Royal, the Grid, Country of the Musketeers, Symphony of Sorcery, La Cite des Cloches, Mysterious Tower, Disney Castle, including Twilight Town and Traverse Town. The people in the room turned to the portal as it opened as out stepped the Kingdom Hearts crew and the Superheroes.

"No way! It's the Flash! That's so cool!" John excitedly cried. The evil voice in his head told him _More people to kill. _John told the voice in his head; more like thought it, _Don't tempt me. Get thee hence. _Then the voice continued _Give into me and the power you seek will be yours._ John yelled inside his head _Go away! I do not need you here! _The voice said as he left his head for the moment _Your loss._

Flash said "Don't go wacko over me."

"I won't, but that's so cool that you are here." John said.

"John, I need to give you something." Sora said.

"Okay."

Sora pulled out a keyblade from thin air. It had a blue hand guard and wide teeth that were shaped to look like a crown. The handle was yellow and the blade was black. The chain on it was black including the mickey symbol. John just stared in amazement. The werewolves were confused as to what was going on. Mickey also was very lost. He had not known there was another keyblade around, including the seven given to the keyblade wielders.

"Sora, where did you get that?" Mickey asked.

"Yen Sid."

"Okay… gotcha."

"I want you to have this John. Take care of it and you will never be in trouble. Just make sure it does not get into the wrong hands." Sora said. He gave the keyblade to John and John took it with his right hand. Sora backed up and John swung it a few times.

"No bad guy is ever going to touch it" John said.

Sora said "My enemy only took it because they, being Riku, had a strong heart at the time." Sora gave an excuse.

"It is all good. Thanks for the awesome weapon Sora." John said.

"My pleasure."

"Mickey, what about the Mark of Mastery Exams?" Riku asked. The Mark of Mastery Exams makes the tested person a Keyblade Master once they past.

"This is his exam. Survive the Heartless invasion at Hollow Bastion and beat the final villain or villains." Mickey replied.

"Good thinking. Does Yen Sid know?" Sora asked.

"Yes. His crystal ball lets him see everything going on anywhere." Mickey said.

" Now down to business. Riku should go with Thor and Superman. Sora will go with John Rowl and Alron and the covert team. I will go with Captain America." Mickey commanded.

"Yes sir." John, Rowl, Alron, Riku, and Sora said altogether.

"What about me?" Kairi asked.

"Go with me. Goofy and Donald go with Sora."

"Yes sir!" Goofy and Donald shouted.

"I will join you Sora and John when I close the keyhole at the place Captain America will go."

Mickey said. Sora opened a blue portal with his keyblade with Donald and Goofy and the covert team. Mickey went into a yellow portal he created with his keyblade.

"Stay safe!" Corah called.

"We will." John assured."

**Chapter 4: Heavy Hitters**

The portals in the Council Room disappeared after everyone went through them. The strength squad was in Metropolis. The city was desolate. No one lived within miles of the fighting ground the citzens of Metropolis prepared for Superman. The city was empty, even the Daily Planet's building was missing the bustling people rushing to get to everywhere they needed to. Buses were deserted, cars were left to rust, and even businesses were left to obliterated by the enemies of Superman. What would happen when the city was all destroyed? Would superman have to go to a desert or wasteland where no on was? Time could only tell. The gloomy look of the city Metropolis told you the people feared getting killed by the battle Superman had against his strongest enemies.

Apparently Darkseid and Doomsday were wrecking the already deserted city. Weird black ant creatures, the Heartless, were lurking in the shadows. They were taking the Hearts of the people who foolishly stayed behind to watch the fight or get reports there for their newspaper column. The hearts were flying up into a dark portal. Superman was lost in battle, unable to notice. Hulk was the first one to see. Riku showed up in a portal and took out heartless with his keyblade before more hearts would be lost.

"Hulk see broken hearts. Why people have broken hearts?" Hulk asks.

"Well green giant, the dark menaces are stealing the hearts of the people. These people are dying." Thor explained.

"Hulk smash puny punks!" Hulk threw a piece of concrete at a group of Shadow Heartless and their hearts left them back to some of the people to revive them. They ran away screaming.

"Superman, this is your last battle!" Doomsday threatened.

"We will defeat you with our combined strength!" Darkseid shouted as he punched Superman's face. He grimaced as Superman flew into a building.

"You will go down as you always have." Superman said. He lasered Darkseid as he stood up and flew out of the building that was about to collapse on him. The Superman charged up to Doomsday and right hooked him. The villain crashed into the pavement. A crater the size of a boulder was made where Doomsday landed.

Doomsday stood up and shook off the dust. Then he leaped at Superman, taking him down. Hulk was punching the Heartless dead and Thor was using his thunder to take out the Heartless. Thor threw his hammer at a large-bodied heartless and it exploded on impact. The hammer came back to Thor's right hand. Wonder Woman was taking on Darkseid. She turned kicked with her left foot and Darkseid garbbed it. He threw Wonder Woman into the ground. She struggled to stand up as Darkseid charged at her. Thor saw what was happening and threw his hammer which intercepted the blow Darkseid was about to make and sent him into a building. The whole wall fell on him. The hammer flew back into Thor's grasp.

"Foolish man, I will destroy you and your tiny hammer!" Darkseid exclaimed.

"One, I am a God, and two my hammer, Mjolnir, will take you out heathen!" Thor cried as he pounded Darkseid straight through the other wall of the building and into the building across from that.

Doomsday noticed the Hulk coming at him like a rampaging bull and stepped aside. Hulk stopped and took a swing at Doomsday. Doomsday countered with a jaw-breaking punch, which to Hulk was a fly touching him. Hulk took a car and smashed it ontop of Doomsday. Superman came in with a gut punch to his enemy and sent Doomsday flying. Superman sped up to where Doomsday would be and threw both of his fists into a ball, hitting Doomsday into the ground at overwhelming speeds. Doomsday raced to Superman and smacked him into the ground, for revenge. Just then, a portal opened.

**Chapter 5: Enter the Dragon**

3 figures dressed in orange uniforms walked out. One in the middle had a bed head hair. He was the tallest. The one to the right of him was pointed haired in back. The one to the left of the bedhead haired man had black long pointy hair. All three of their orange uniforms had a Z which was crossed through with 2 boxes.

"Hey Goku, aren't we here to kick butt?" Gohan, the man next to the one in the middle who Gohan was talking to, said.

"Yes son, we probably should." Goku said.

"Fritz, are you ready?" Gohan asked the long haired kid.

"Yes dad."

"Hey! Grey men, come and get it!" a man with spikey black hair, a blue uniform, white gloves, and white boots challenged.

"Vegeta, don't get too full of yourself." Goku advised.

"Kakarot, you know nothing. The enemy becomes angry, then they get stronger." Vegeta informed.

"Dad, shouldn't we go Super Sayian? I do not think we can beat them with just our regular forms." Fritz asked Gohan.

"Yes, let's."

All four warriors' hair lit up. A gold fire shone around their bodies. The gold fire continued to burn. The auras were hard to look at, for you could get blind. The golden warriors were fierce as lions. Their hair shone with a gold radiance. Fritz's hair was not spiked at the top of his head, it already looked like he was Super Sayian 3, even though he was at Super Sayian 1. Imagine his hair at Super Sayian 3. Way too long. Vegeta especially had a smug grin on his face. You might wonder what he was thinking.

"Goku, its been a while." Superman said. "How's it been since I won that fight."

"Good-" Goku began.

Vegeta interrupted "I could kill you Superfreak."

"Your opinion has been noted. Ready to help Goku?"Superman asked.

"Yeah you bet I am." Goku said. Doomsday got up for the millionth time. About the time when Doomsday was about to hit Superman after he had rushed at him was when he was stopped by a teleporting Goku.

"Get out of the way puny man." Doomsday said with a demotivational attitude.

"You!" Goku shouted. He punched Doomsday straight into a building, leaving a hole in both sides of the building.

"Good shot!" Fritz complimented.

"Thanks." Goku answered.

Doomsday stood up on the other side of the building. "I am done with pajama man and his bed head!" He yelled. Doomsday flew fast to Goku. Goku charged a blue energy blast in his hands.

"Ka… me… ha… me…" Goku said ss he charged the blast. Then, pulling the trigger on the gun he shouted "Haa!" The blast launched forward from his outstretched hands. It hit the grey monster. Gohan teleported where Doomsday would be, and hit him to Fritz, who was far to the left of Goku. He turned his hands into iron for a brief moment.

"Iron fist!" Fritz called as he slugged Doomsday, who was launched at him.

"Hulk does not think pajama bed heads should help, but Hulk help anyway." Hulk said. He leaped up to when Doomsday was flying, caught him, and with a twirling motion, threw him into another building. It crashed.

"Raargh!" Doomsday shouted as Darkseid pounded Wonder Woman into Superman. Superman caught her.

"Are you ok Princess Diana?" Superman asked.

"Yes." Wonder Woman said as Superman put her down. Superman then threw a fist at Darkseid and he was launched into Doomsday.

"Good job Superman." Thor complimented.

"Thank you Thor." Superman said.

"You are welcome." Thor said.

Doomsday and Darkseid lifted a building, which happened to be the old Daily Planet, (and yes, it was a whole building) and tossed it toward Superman. Superman just let the building against him. The building shattered and out of it came the Man of Steel. The building had no effect upon Superman. He shrugged it off like a pebble was thrown at him.

"Dad, did you see that? That was awesome." Gohan said in astonishment.

"Yes I did. That was amazing. His power is stronger than even a Super Sayian 4." Goku said.

"No way, that's impossible!" Gohan was in denial.

"Well, you see, I fought him once. I thought that throwing him into the sun could kill him. It did not. His race, the Kryptonians apparently, are impervious to the sun. It makes them stronger, even stronger then Super Sayian 4." Goku illustrated.

"Woah!" Fritz shouted.

"Yeah I know, crazy right?" Gohan asked.

"Yep."

"Let's beat these freaks up! I do not want a rock man or a shadow creep within one hundred feet of me!" Vegeta spouted.

Vegeta then raised his hand to where Doomsday and Darkseid were and hivefived the sky in front of him. A glowing yellow ball appeared from his hand. The ball began to get bigger, glowing like a sun, brighter and brighter. It was large enough to be the size of a giant boulder that formed a mountain. Then it stopped charging. Vegeta was ready to launch the ball.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled as the humongous blast zoomed toward the "Rock Men."

The blast left a crater the Earth (to tell you the truth, the Earth may just not be left after this battle You'll see if it continues to stand or not, it better.) Doomsday and Darkseid almost let the blast kill them, but they decided to actually do something and black. The "Big Bang Attack" managed to leave scars on their bodies and make them hurt, but they were pretty much fine.

"Good for a weakling who wants to waste time!" Darkseid taunted.

"Oh no… you should not have messed with Vegeta." Gohan said.

"It is going to be a different match now that he will get mad." Goku said. Fritz nodded.

"Hey peanut gallery! Do something and fight the shadow creatures!" Thor called.

"You did not just say that rock man! Now you will eat the words you say as I cram them down your throats." It almost appeared that steamed was boiling from Vegeta as he threatened them.

"So scary. Yellow haired man is going to hurt us." Darkseid played.

"You will see my wrath." Vegeta explained.

"Yeah we are totally are going to get it." Darkseid said.

"Shut up! We might get more than we bargained for." Doomsday warned.

"Let's see how this 'light bulb' turns out." Darkseid said.

"Now you shall see my second form. My first form was Super Sayian 1. Now is the time for Super Sayian 2." Vegeta said.

"Hm… this is getting interesting." Darkseid said.

"Haaa!" Vegeta cried as he began the transformation. More light shone around him and more yellow aura bursted forth from his body. Blue lighting gathered around him in sparks. "You have experienced my Super Sayian 2 transformation." Vegeta said.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Darkseid shouted. A laser cannon appeared from thin air, he grabbed it, and Darkseid pulled the trigger. A ray the size of six Spartan lasers from Hal shot out. Pretty much a super powered Kamehameha.

Vegeta disappeared from view. Then he appeared behind the "rock men". Vegeta charged a purple ball of energy in his hands, which were cupped. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted as Doomsday went flying. Then Vegeta teleported to where Darkseid was going to end up and put his hand on Darkseid's back and flung him away with a ki blast. Darkseid porobably went to a group of Large-bodied Heartless and crushed them.

"That hardly hurt." Darkseid shook off the dust and got up as the hearts from the Heartless revived more people and they ran away for their lives.

"Nohing compared to us. Right?" Doomsday asked Darkseid.

'Yes. Definitely." Darkseid responded.

"Why you!" Vegeta threw a million ki blasts at his foes (almost seemed like that much) and threw a final ki blast to explode the bomb of energy. It burst like a bubble except it brought forth mighty winds and epic bright yellow light. Everyone's hair and clothes blew in the wind and they covered their faces from the intense light.

"Done yet?" Darkseid said as the bomb subsided returning everything to a natural color. The grey living statue was chipped at a couple of spots. Bruises and gashes were on him. That goes for Doomsday as well.

"Your spent by now Vegeta, let me take over." Gohan said.

"Never! I am not finished until the last blow has been dealt!" Vegeta defiantly shouted. "I do not need Kakarot, or his pathetic son or his grandson helping at all!"

"Get used to it, I am here so tough luck! My turn!" Gohan yelled.

"No!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I'll do this my way." A character in red with a lightning bolt on his chest, a gold cape, and black hair said.

"Dressed for a Halloween part. Aren't all of you super-freaks dressed that way?" Vegeta harshly commented.

"Step aside mortal." Shazam said.

"Mortal?! I am the Prince of ALL Sayians!" Vegeta shouted.

"Well, I think its time you traded out." Shazam took his right and smacked the brute being with so much force that he was knocked unconscious and sent into an abandoned "Live Nudes" salon.

"Harsh much?" Fritz said.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"Hey… Vegeta's done much worse, so that is nothing. That was pride damaging though." Goku wisely added.

"He deserved it then." Fritz said.

"Nah… I think he made up for his mistakes by fighting for the good side." Goku explained.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"That makes sense." Fritz said.

"Shazam! How has it been?" Superman asked.

"Good." Shazam replied.

"You know you did not have to do that to Vegeta?" Superman asked.

"I thought it was the easiest way of switching out with him."

"What would you think if someone did that to you?"

"Yeah I would be pretty upset too."

"I think you overdid it."

"I did overdo it. Sorry Vegeta. I got back right from a rival of mine and I was still in the moment."

"He still will not forgive you."

"Yeah, he will not forgive me. Oh well."

Doomsday shouted "Aren't we fighting against you, not you against yourselves?!"

Superman agreed, "Yes we need to finish this fight!"

Superman used his heat vision to laser both Darkseid and Doomsday. "I got them Shazam!" Superman called. A thunderbolt struck both enemies as Hulk took a chunk of a building and smashed them with it. Gohan helped out by using a Kamehameha against the villain Doomsday. Doomsday was a little affected.

"Try harder next time worthless heroes." Doomsday said.

Doomsday went up and slugged Shazam. Shazam went down onto the ground and desperately tried to fly up when Darkseid pounded him further into the ground with his fists balled up. Superman came to the rescue and used his super breath on Darkseid and he flew into a Starbucks. Darkseid started to get up when Goku teleported to him and put his foot down on Darkseid's chest.

"Don't get up!" Goku shouted. He put his hand to Darkseid's face and shot a Kamehameha through the ground. A hole the size of 4 sewage drain pipes was created.

"When will I fight dad?" Fritz asked Gohan.

"Soon son, soon." Gohan answered.

"Got it Dad!"

"Goku returned to where his son and grandson were. They could not see Darkseid. He was in the hole. A grey head appeared out of the hole. Fritz sighed. Darkseid was missing an arm.

"Hooray it did something!" Fritz cheered.

"This battle's far from over." Darkseid said.

"Yes it is far from over." Superman said.

"Take this Kryptonian!" Darkseid summoned a larger cannon than he had before from out of nowhere. It was the width of a Red Wood tree and the bulkiness of a Panzerkraut (a German tank in World War II).

"Why do you think another laser could affect me again?" Superman asked with a prideful tone.

"This one has the power of an atom bomb." The emotionless stone beast said.

"Are you calling a bluff?" Superman asked.

"No. As a New God, I can make this gun appear with whatever I want." Darkseid informed Superman.

"Interesting. Can you pull this off New God?!" Superman, at the speed faster than a locomotive, grabbed the gun, and shot up toward the sky and tore the gun in half. Superman flew back down at a fast velocity.

"Darkseid, that weapon is done." Superman said.

"Aw man, I needed that. I will just spawn another." Darkseid said.

"No! As Thor, son of Odin, I command you to be vanquished demon!" Thor cried as he threw his hammer at Darkseid. It exploded. The hammer spawned back in Thor's hands.

"You fool!" Darkseid shouted. "I could have ended Superman!"

"Not really." Goku said.

"Shut up alien!" Darkseid shouted.

"You are one too!" Goku called.

"Ah, touché!" Darkseid said.

"I want to fight dad!" Fritz complained.

"Okay son, just wait. Let the superheroes take care of it." Gohan calmly said.

"But I am a superhero!" Fritz added.

"No. Not yet. Superman's doing fine." Gohan ended with.

"Ok…"

"Let's go Darkseid! Goku take Doomsday! I have a last solution to this problem." He picked up Darkseid in an iron fist grip.

"Alright." Goku took Doomsday without letting go. "Where are we going?" Goku asked.

"The sun." Superman said.

"NOOO! Who will lead the Heartless in Metropolis?!" Darkseid cried in despair.

"There will be more to take care of that." Doomsday comforted Darkseid somewhat.

"Well at least it's the best way to die." Darkseid said.

"Thrown into the sun?" Doomsday asked.

"Yep."

"You both are answering for your crimes. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Superman said as the got toward the sun.

"Nope." Darkseid said.

"There will be more evil coming. Watch." Doomsday said.

"We will plow them down like we did you too." Goku confidently said.

"I have had enough of your talk villain, its time you say goodbye." Superman said in a serious tone. Superman let go of Darkseid. Goku threw Doomsday into the fireball.

"We are legion." Doomsday said drifting to his death.

"That was the right thing to do." Goku said.

"Yes it was the right thing to do. That was for the greater good." Superman replied.

"Let us go back to Metropolis." Goku said.

"Let's." Superman said.

They headed back. In the war ravaged city Hulk, Thor, Wonder Woman, Fritz, and Gohan all were defeating Heartless. The Heartless still were there, even though the area generals (Darkseid and Doomsday) were destroyed. A Guard Armor and a Opposite Guard Armor were attacking Hulk and Thor.

"Hulk always smashes puny robots everyone sends me. It is always the same. Army sends robots, Hulk Smash. Scientists send robots, Hulk Smash. Hulk smash robots always."

"My green friend, the more the merrier I suppose." Thor said.

Riku appeared out of a black and blue portal. "I am ready to help you guys with these Guard Armors."

"Guard what?" Thor asked.

"Guard Armors- Heartless that possess a suit of armor." Riku said.

"I understand key blade wielder." Thor said.

"Let's fight!" Thor cried. He put his hammer up to the sky and sent a thunderbolt at the Guard Armor. Nothing happened.

Hulk tried to reach the Opposite Guard Armor, but he missed. The Guard Armor charged a beam with the underside of his body armor and fired it at the unexpected Hulk. Wonder Woman saw what was going on and rushed to the scene, tripping enemies with her rope and pounding them into the ground as she went. The last Heartless, a Samurai Centaur, was blocking the way. Wonder Woman jumped on his head and bounced off it to where the blast was about to incinerate Hulk. She was right in front of Hulk and used her arm guards, which deflect any bullet, to brace the impact. The immense blast knocked her back hard, but Wonder Woman still tried her might against the bodiless knight of darkness. She was trying to deflect the ray of intensity to a spot where it would not harm the Hulk.

_Ah yes a Kitten Says: Buy it Anyways for Days Cat shop. _Wonder Woman thought. The store had a large plastic statue cat that was orange and black on top of it and under that, in big letters the title to the store. It was abandoned; no animals were harmed in the creation of this story. Wonder Woman directed the beam to the Kitten building and it was obliterated. When the dust cleared, Hulk still stood.

"Hulk does not know why strong lady help him. Hulk could have been okay." Hulk said.

"You should at least thank me." Wonder Woman said.

"Whatever lady." Hulk said.

"That was very kind of you, even though Hulk did not thank you." Superman sanctioned.

"Thank you. I am a Super Heroine after all." Wonder Woman stated.

"These Guard Armors need a lesson to be taught to them." Riku said.

"Let us get on it!" Thor exclaimed.

Thor struck the Guard Armor with Mjlonir and it flew into the building Vegeta was at. Vegeta quickly woke from unconsciousness and reacted by getting out of the building before it was imploded. Vegeta seriously wanted to kill the man in the gold cape and red tights. He had injured Vegeta's Sayian Pride, and as a Sayian Prince, no one was allowed to that to royalty. Vegeta was so angry, but was out of energy to do anything about it, so he flew off to a rock and chilled there.

"This is Metropolis!" Superman shouted. He "Spartan kicked" the Opposite Guard Armor into a hotel. The Opposite Guard Armor got up.

It looked enraged, if you could tell its emotions by its face. Superman used his Super Breath to freeze the Opposite Guard Armor. Riku came at the Heartless and shot blue-black blasts of mana at it. Thor was holding his own against the Guard Armor. Everytime the Heartless exploded Thor dodged and struck back with a lightning bolt, which was several times. Then the Heartless threw his arms at Thor and Thor batted them back with his hammer, like a baseball player and a baseball. The arms knocked the Heartless back a couple feet and Thor lunged and struck the armor with a fatal blow to the head. Hulk joined in and tossed the "piece of junk" (or the Heartless) into a Drug Store with Cigarettes and Alcohol and other bad things. The Heartless lost his heart and it flew up into the sky.

"Puny Heartless think it can hurt Hulk. Hulk hurt it." Hulk bragged. Right as he said that a mini Rock Titan from the Disney movie Hercules, about the size of Hulk, brought his fists on Hulk's head "Hulk thinks you cannot stop Hulk. Hulk smash rock freak." Hulk uppercut with his right hand and the mini Rock Titan collided with a Smoke Shop in front of Hulk. The Rock Titan and the building exploded into a million pieces.

Good job Hulk!" Goku added.

"Thank you pajama man!" Hulk responded.

"My name is Goku!" Goku shouts.

"Ok Goku, help Hulk will you?"

"Yes, let me get ready." Then Goku got in a stance to charge his energy "Haaa!" Goku flashed with a ultra ray of light. The light was gone and there stood a golden warrior with pointy yellow haired, yellow eyebrows, and lightning bolts around him. "Now I think I am ready."

"Super Sayian 2 Kakarot. Bah! I could beat that!" Vegeta taunted.

"Nah, once you beat that I can go higher!" Goku boasted.

"Sure you could." Vegeta called. _Darn it! Kakarot's ahead of me! He has got a level higher than Super Sayian 4? Nah, its just a legend. The whole Super Sayian thing was a legend until Goku achieved it, then I did. Now we are even, I do not think I have felt more calm about a situation like this. Equally matched, hopefully I can change that. _Vegeta thought.

" Vegeta stop day-dreaming and help them!" Goku cried.

"Yes we must! For the Sayians!" Vegeta called back.

"Ugh…" Fritz said.

"Time to fight Fritz." Gohan said.

"Yeperdoodles." Fritz said. The Fritz remembered he was waiting to fight "Hooray!" Vegeta, Fritz, and Gohan went Super Sayian 2.

"Hey dad, Fritz, we should Kamehameha together against the other Guard Armor. It messed up and took hearts."

Gohan suggested.

"Agreed. You can join us Vegeta!" Goku shouted.

"Sure… I will." Vegeta said.

"What if it fails?" Fritz asked.

"Nah…" Gohan said.

Goku said "Then let's do it Vegeta and family."

Together the family chanted the almost always recognizable phrase from the 80's "Ka-me-ha-me-" a ball of energy charged in each of their hands. Vegeta charged a purple ball of energy in his hands while saying "Galick-" Then the family shouted the last part "Ha!" and Vegeta also shouted "Gun!" The blue blast of major energy from the Kamehameha and the purple energy from the Galick Gun shot forward, a horse in the thick of battle, stomping invisible feet created by the four warriors throwing their blasts. The Heartless stood in shock. This was never explained in the Heartless job application. Maybe the disclaimed had said this in the no claim death policy. _Hm… _the Heartless thought. That policy was the only thing he missed. Strange people with the keyblades and now people shooting from their hands. _Oh well. _It thought. The blue ultimate charge hurled its upon the Guard Armor, but right before it was destroyed, the Guard Armor had an extra feature on his armor, his interchangeable partner did not have. This was to deflect an incoming projectile, with the bottom half of his body and shoot it back at the one who the projectile came from. So the Guard Armor took a little turn, which was like tripping, with his body, but leaving his body halfway from actually falling. His part where his legs would be was floating pointed at the enemy. The Guard Armor took the Kamehameha, absorbed it, and shot it back as a light blast. 

"Come on, follow what I do but in a stronger power burst!" Goku cried.

The group of ultimate beings charged another burst to the limit (Heh, word play on the game Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit) "Kamehame-" They screamed "Haaa!" Vegeta cried "Galick gun!" as three blue blasts and one purple blast hit the Guard Armor back. Goku, Fritz, Gohan, and Vegeta were surprised and shot 4 blasts back at it.

"Try hard, we need to win!" Goku hollered.

"Yes dad." Gohan said.

"Yes grandpa." Fritz replied.

"Haa!" The Dragon Ball Z team yelled. They used their great might to push the Guard Armor's blast back. Riku then shot a mana blast at the Guard Armor and it was distracted.

"Now!" Goku shouted. The DBZ (Dragon Ball Z) team fired their blasts pushing the light purplish-blue one and destroyed the Guard Armor. Its heart flew out of its lifeless body and the three golden warriors collapsed, turning back into normal form. Vegeta stood there, unaffected by the whole about ready to fall asleep feeling and went to normal form as well.

"Good job guys, you did a splendid number on the Heartless here. All of you." Riku said "I guess you really did not need me."

"Yes we do mortal. Use your key blade to lock the keyhole." Thor said.

"Yes sir, God of Thunder!" Riku shouted. "Help me find the main object of the area."

"Check this out. I found a piece of Kyrptonite. I guess Doomsday or Darkeseid was going to use it." Wonder Woman noted. She picked it up "Riku can you take this?" Wonder Woman, with her fist tightly holding the crystal was up for Riku.

"Yes ma'am." Riku said as Wonder Woman dropped the crystal into Riku's now open hand under her fist. She put her arm back at her side. Riku took the green glowing crystal. He examined it for a bit. "Where should I put it?" Riku asked.

"Give it to me." King Mickey said as he came through a blue portal.

"Yes sir." Riku gave the Kyrptonite to the Epic Mickey (Heh, another word play from a game).

"Question sir." Riku said.

"Yes, what is it?" Mickey answered.

"What will you do with the Kryptonite?"

"I am going to take it to Nick Fury and see if his scientists can analyze this alien subject."

"I could tell you more than anyone can give you." Superman said.

"Alright." Mickey refrained going to Fury "What is the low down?" He asked.

"The crystal comes form my home planet Krypton. When I came here, I brought a crystal with me, and then it dumped itself into ice water in the Artic, which became my "Fortress of Solitude". The crystal makes up my fortress, and the fact that it is frozen it will not hurt me when I touch it or look at it. This rare mineral, Kryptonite, can weaken me to almost dying, maybe even dying if someone stabbed me with it or if I drank a potion with the mineral in it." Superman gave the tale.

"Thank you Superman. Jiminy, did you get all that?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah I did." A little cricket with a top hat and a suit-coat vest with dress shoes on said who jumped out of Mickey's right pants pocket. "That is a nice hole in your pocket, it gives me a nice breeze."

"Okay, I am glad to make your travels well." King Mickey said.

"Umm… sir?" Riku asked.

"Yes?"

"How does Jiminy stay in your pocket so long and be comfortable?" Riku asked.

"Well…" Mickey leaned forward to whisper in Riku's ear. Riku crouched down to keep the noise to just his ear. "Let's just say my pocket is bigger on the inside than the outside." He stood up straight.

"Thank you sir." Riku said. He stood back up and so did King Mickey.

"I must be off, to tell Nick Fury. He must know about this new mineral." Mickey said. "You can have the crystal back, you might need it to seal the keyhole back up." He tossed it to Riku and he caught it.

Riku said "Thanks." Then he bade farewell to Mickey "Goodbye!"

"We will meet again at the base." Mickey said.

"Yes sir." Riku said as Mickey left to the blue portal, which took him back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.

"Ugh." Hulk sighed, "Hulk done fighting shadow creatures. Hulk needs to rest. No! Hulk is changing back to puny Banner." Hulk's hair became a brown color and his skin became a peach color and had much less muscle. His eyes turned back to their normal black pupils. Doctor Banner was back.

"Hey… Um… Guys… What is up? Did I do this to the city." Bruce Banner asked.

"No, it was not you Doctor Banner. It was the battles Superman had with his opponents." Thor said.

"Oh… that is sad." Bruce Banner said.

"Doctor, it was not anything Superman did, the people left the city to be safe." Thor showed Bruce Banner.

"Thanks, that makes me feel much better." Bruce Banner said.

"Do not worry, at least the people are safe. Deserted places are the best to fight when villains are afoot." Goku counseled.

"Yes, you are right Goku. Deserted places make great fighting arenas." Superman said.

"True." Thor said.

**Chapter 6: Birds, Weaks, and Freaks**

Spiderman braced the head of the Rhino as he distracted him so Batman could put a charge where the Rhino was going to land. "Now!" Batman yelled. Spiderman got off Rhino and ran the opposite direction. Rhino ran over the charger as Batman detonated it. Rhino flew back and hit a red brick wall of a building fifty yards away. The building wall crashed down on top of the Rhino.

"Good job Batman!" Spiderman called.

"Thanks. Nice teamwork." Batman commented.

"Thanks." Spiderman said. "Maybe we should help the Batman from the future."

"Yeah, would not want my legacy to die young." Batman said.

As the two heroes were about to leave, Rhino emerged from his rubble pile. He roared. Just then, a red four-armed creature that stood 10 feet tall and had a white shirt with a black stripe going down it and black pants jumped on top of Rhino and pounded him into the ground. The beast hopped off Rhino and took a chunk of a wall and broke it over Rhino's head. The four-armed creature walked away from the unconscious Rhino.

"Who's the man! I am!" The beast boasted.

"Arrogant isn't he?" Batman asked Spiderman.

"Too much." Spiderman replied.

"I heard that!" The beast shouted. The alien was offended. "You are lucky that this watch lets me go back to being human or else I would have pounded you." The red four-armed creature shone with a red light. Replacing him was a boy with long brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, dark green camo pants and a white shirt with a black stripe going down the middle of it and lining the collar and white and black tennis shoes.

"You are a kid?" Batman asked.

"You have seen creepier stuff, right?" Spiderman asked Batman.

"Yes." Batman said.

"Are you calling me creepy, Spider freak!?" The kid exclaimed.

"No sir, I just reminded Batman there are scarier things than that red alien." Spiderman said.

"I have seen Scarecrow before. He is a nightmare." Batman said.

"You think he is scary, check this out!" the kid changed into a grey ghost with an Omnitrix symbol on its left chest. IT opened its chest and tentacles that were black with white stripes came out. The ghost closed his chest and went back to being the kid. "See, that is scary."

"Yes it is. Who are you?" Batman asked.

"I am Ben Tennyson." The kid responded.

"Oh, that is why your show is called Ben 10!" Spiderman pointed out.

"Yep."Ben said.

"Watch out!" Batman wanred. A bullet stream from the Penguin's purple umbrella shot at them. All of the heroes dodged.

A blue butterfly like creature flew up into the sky "Big Chill!" It shouted. Then it blew an icy frost onto the Penguin. He became an ice block.

"Hey good job!" Ben called.

The butterfly landed on the ground and turned into a boy who was two to three feet taller than Ben, with a green jacket that had a white circle with a 10 in it on the left chest side of the jacket and white stripes going down each side of the jacket, blue jeans, brown hair, and green eyes. An "armguard" that was green with an Omnitrix ring at the top of it was on the boy's left arm.

"Who are you?" Spiderman asked.

"Don't you see-" Batman began.

"I am ben." The boy said.

The boy in the white shirt said "But I am Ben!"

"We will call you young Ben and I am Ben." Ben in the green jacket said.

"Woah, I just told myself in the future good job. That is weird. Whatever." Young Ben said.

"Now we just need to take down Vulture." Spiderman noted.

"I got this!" Young Ben turned the dial on his black Omnitrix and pushed it down. Young Ben became a green bug with four protruding eyes and two sets of wings on its back. It wore a white and black shirt and had the Omnitrix symbol on its chest.

"Stinkfly!" the bug snorted. "Time to take out a bird. I wonder how a bug down its throat will do? Let's go!" The bug flew into the air, Spiderman swung on his webs and Batman grappled onto a building and glided. Ben turned into a red and yellow manta ray.

"Jet Ray!" The manta ray called and flew with Young Ben as Stinkfly. He caught up and said "I don't miss that ugly bug."

"Really? I probably won't either." Stinkfly said.

"Bird incoming!" Spiderman shouted as a bald man in a green Vulture suit with green wings approached.

"Spiderman! You captured Penguin?" Vulture questioned.

"I did." Jet Ray said.

"Oh. You all will suffer for stopping the deal of century." Vulture spat.

"You know what they say 'the older they are the harder they fall' " Batman Beyond flew into Vulture and kicked him in the face.

"Grr!" Vulture pressed a button on his right shirt cuff and guns shot out of each of the shirt cuffs and fired at the heroes. The heroes dodged. Stinkfly shot green goo at the left cuff gun and Jet Ray green lasered the other cuff gun off.

"I will get you freaks!" Vulture shouted.

"Not this time!" Hawkeye on the roof of a Bank of America shot Vulture's wing out with one of his arrows. Captain America on the same roof threw his shield and hit Vulture. Black Widow shot bullets out of each gold cuff of hers at Vulture. Green Martian materialized behind the wounded Vulture and punched him down toward Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ironman. The Kingdom Hearts trio held their weapons into the air and shot a beam of light that struck Vulture blinding him, and then injuring him, sending him into the street. Ironman stuck his hand in front of Vulture's face and took Vulture out with a high-powered beam. Vulture then was webbed to the ground by Spiderman. Car alarms went off because of Ironman's blast.

The two Bens transformed into normal. A Penguin goon found the money on Vulture and was going to get it when Batman Beyond threw a batarang and knocked him out.

"Bye! Got to go help John!" Sora shouted as a blue portal appeared and Sora, Donald, and Goofy stepped through it.

**Chapter 7: Spec Ops**

"Whoa!" Fritz shouted.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Look! The crystal is glowing!" Fritz noted. The kryptonite in Riku's hands magically was surrounded with an aura of pinkish, blue, and white radiance and it was carried up into the sky, high above Fritz's head.

"Oh! That's my turn to do the key blade thing. I am new at this, so bare with me." Riku held his key blade "Way to Dawn" up to the keyhole that had just barely appeared in the sky. The key blade tip lit up with a white light and shot a beam through the keyhole. A sound of a key turning in a keyhole of a door was made. The keyhole disappeared and the Kyrptonite fell back into Riku's hands.

"For your first time, that was pretty good." Fritz complimented.

"Thanks."

"I had trouble the first time I went to Super Sayian. It was difficult. I had to train way hard like my dad Gohan." Fritz said.

"I am Gohan!" The guy with spikey hair up in the back shouted as he waved his right hand up.

"Thank you. That makes me feel better. You are…" Riku said.

"Fritz." Fritz said.

"Fritz, thank you."

"You are welcome."

"How about we go?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, how about reporting to Nick Fury now?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Yes. Come on." Riku cheered.

"The guy with the key for a sword is commanding me to go. How lame." Vegeta complained.

"Oh, I think Riku is pretty cool. He takes his key blade wielding is pretty seriously." Goku said.

"Yeah, I like the game he is from, Kingdom Hearts 2. It makes me feel like I have a powerful character on my side, for real now."

"That is cool." Gohan said.

"Yeah and like me enjoying fighting alongside you dad!" Fritz cried.

"You are so nice." Gohan said.

"Thank you." Fritz said.

"Move out!" Riku commanded anyway and Vegeta followed them into the black and purple portal anyway.

Back at the SHIELD Helicarrier, Nick Fury was looking at a large screen at the back of the Control Room or Cockpit. On it, it showed Spiderman, the two Batmen, and their team at New York City. A large grey man in a Rhino outfit charged Spiderman. Batman threw a charge in front of the man-beast. Nick Fury watched as the Superhero team went to take care of the evil in New York City. He noticed, however, that a strange purple and black portal appeared. The silver-haired key blade wielder and the strong team of the Avengers and the Justice League(rs?) came out.

"Let us hope I do not go green on the ship." Bruce said.

"Yeah I hope not, that would be a bunch of money in damage repairs." Nick Fury said.

"A BUNCH of money." Fritz said.

"How is Spiderman?" Bruce Banner asked.

"He is having trouble with Rhino and Vulture at once, but Batman Beyond is the one dealing with Vulture. Batman is helping Spiderman." Nick Fury gave the briefing to Bruce.

"Got it. Is there any enemies from the D.C. Universe?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Yes actually. Penguin has set up a business with Vulture to make Vulture suits with special weapons." Nick Fury said.

"Hmm… Interesting. Enemies from different universes are teaming up." Bruce Banner said.

"Iron man coming in." Ironman said, "I repeat, Ironman coming in."

"Nick Fury here-"Nick Fury pressed a button on his headset "Go ahead."

"The one who is Penguin, has already made the Vulture suits and is trucking boxes of them to Vulture's store house. Vulture paid large amount of money for them." Ironman said.

"How much money?" Nick Fury asked.

"$5 million" Ironman informed.

"We must get the money, that the Vulture stole back. I know the Vulture, and he would not have that much money in his pocket." Nick Fury said.

"Great. So two birds have teamed up and a Rhino is terrorizing the city. Sounds REALLY difficult." Vegeta sarcastically reacted.

"All we have to do is kick butt, that is not so hard." Goku said.

"We are too overpowered to even help them, we would get the job done while they just sat around." Gohan said.

"Yeah…" Fritz said.

"No, we just beat everybody and say Spiderman and the two Batmen did it." Vegeta said.

"We could…" Goku said.

"How about we just win and worry later?" Riku asked.

"Good idea." Thor said.

"That is too many superheroes, including Riku, at once." Fritz said.

"Well, screw the rules I have money!" A figure with a white coat, black pants and shirt with brown clearly was "making his way downtown."

"Kaiba, we need to wait." A red, black, and yellow spikey haired man said. He stepped into the control room.

"At least I do not have a growth hormone." Kaiba said.

"Can some one tell me where these two yahoos came from?" Nick Fury asked.

"I will tell you-  
Vegeta began "they came from a messed up world where hair is not properly managed."

"What about you? You have a insane hair style as well." The character with the colorful spikey hair said.

"Ah, touché." Vegeta said.

Iruke, from Naruto Abridged, yelled "Why does everyone steal my line. I guess Little Kuriboh thought it would be funny. Well, it is not! I am done with being funny with that joke. It is over used!"

"Whatever…" The colorful spikey haired man, Yugi, said.

"Yeah. Little Kurbioh would never do that anyway."

"I hope he did not." A voice which similarly sounded like Barney, said. A figure with a brown coat, jeans, white shirt, and brown hair that had one spike leading out in the front, pointing forward had said.

"Tristan, since when did you sneak aboard?" Yugi asked.

"Just right after you did. Joey was making me duel him for some stupid candy." Tristan said.

"That is a lame excuse to duel. That whimpering dog does not know any better to get what he wants then to duel for it." Kaiba criticized.

"I like this guy, he reminds me of me." Vegeta said.

"Sure should." Goku said "Same hard-headed personality and stubbornness as you."

Vegeta faked a laugh "Funny, I seem to recall being that way as well, Kakarot."

"Ok, only for that one time when Frieza fought me at Super Sayian." Goku remembered. "Besides that, was once, you do that all the time."

"You losers going to fight it out any longer? You are starting to sound like Yugi and I bickering." Kaiba commented.

"I actually agree with him, for once." Yugi said.

"Who are you three? The guy with the hair gel obsession and the character with the big ego are ticking me off. Barney just needs to zip his lips shut." Nick Fury said.

"Will do sir!" Tristan said. He pretended to have zipper on his lips and zipped it up.

"I am-" Yugi started. 

"I am Seto Kaiba, the owner of the Kaiba Corporation." The "character with the big ego" said.

"And I am Yugi Moto." "The guy with the hair gel obsession" said. "That 'Barney' is Tristan. He is the clown of the group."

"More like 'dead-brained idiot' of the group." Kaiba spouted.

"Whatever. Point is, you do not want to get him talking, he will not stop, that trait about him bugs me." Yugi said.

"Got it." Nick Fury said.

"So, black spikey haired muscleman, who are you?" Nick Fury said.

"Vegeta. Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians." Vegeta said.

"Who are your friends with you?" Nick Fury asked.

"I have no friends with me." Vegeta said.

"So sad." Goku said. "I am Goku." He pointed Gohan with his right hand "This is my son Gohan." Then he pointed to the kid with the really long black hair "That is my grandson, Fritz." Goku put his right hand down.

"Thank you, Goku." Nick Fury said. "What I want to know is why I do not know all these yahoos when they come in. Get working on it crew!"

"Yes sir!" The people on the computers replied. They typed even faster.

"You know, there will probably be even more 'yahoos' coming later?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I know. Now that so many worlds have been 'stitched' together for a time, they may become one universe." Nick Fury said.

"Well I hope not." Bruce Banner began. "Then this world and all the other Earths would implode or collapse on each other, and would all be destroyed."

"That is not good is it?" A dark, mellow British voice asked. A white bedhead hair figure with a white and blue striped shirt and jeans walked out from behind hallway pillar.

"Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes it is I." Bakura introduced himself. He was then cut short by Tristan.

"Spiderman! You are Spiderman!" Tristan squalled.

"I guess. You said it out loud though, to the guy in charge of the Avengers." Bakura said.

"Oops." Tristan said.

"There is already a Spiderman." Nick Fury said.

"There are at least two more Spidermen you do not know about." Bakura said.

"Darn. I guess I do not know everything." Nick Fury said.

"You do not. No one does." Nick Fury said.

A deep, evil voice indicated "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"That is… no way. That is…" Riku was terrified.

"Who?" Nick Fury asked.

"I had banished him for good." Riku said.

"Riku, are you talking about the Seeker of Darkness?" Fritz asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Riku said.

"Who!?" Fury repeated even louder.

"Ansem." Riku said… "He is really the Heartless of Xenahort. He died and two beings were born. Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, and Xemnas, the now dead leader of non-existing Organization XIII (13)." Riku said.

"Now, Xemnas may still exist." Fritz shared.

"Yes." Riku dejectedly agreed.

King Mickey's voice was heard on the intercom from the Council Room of the Werewolf clan Zoprah. "Do not fret, we have way more people on our side this time, more than we could have imagined!"

"Yes sir." Riku said.

"We CAN do this!" Mickey said.

"Great! Let us do this!" Riku declared.

"What!?" Sora's voice asked.

"No way!? Ansem is back, so is Xemnas!? Sora and Riku took care of both of them." Goofy said.

"We did." Sora and Riku said.

"We will deal with them, and defeat them a second time." Mickey said.

"Key blade masters are a vast." Sora said.

"Yes." Mickey said.

"More enemies! I will be ready!" Vegeta said with much pride.

"Wow Vegeta… Ego much." Gohan said.

"I like that guy, he reminds me of me." Kaiba said.

"Yeah, that is true. Too true." Yugi said.

"No one is ever going to change around here are they?" Tristan said.

"Nope. Never." Bakura said.

"We should just go and help Spiderman." Fritz said.

"No. Let us let those superheroes deal with it. They can." Nick Fury said.

"That is right. I know Spiderman can beat the bad guys." Bruce Banner confirmed.

"Yeah. I believe so too." Thor said.

"What do we do till they win?" Riku asked.

"Party!" Tristan cheered.

"No we help clear other DC places of Heartless." Fury said.

"What are Heartless?" Yugi asked.

"The manifestation of evil in people's hearts." Riku said.

"Like Kaiba's evil in his heart?" Yugi asked.

"Hey! That… that is pretty funny." Kaiba said.

"That still does not make sense." Tristan said.

"That is cause you are a pea brain." Kaiba degraded Tristan.

Tristan sobs, "It is true."

" Do not listen to him. He is a big jerk." Fritz said.

"Thanks. That helps." Tristan said.

"Let us kill some Heartless. I am going to have some fun." Riku said.

***Back at the Council Room***

"We have to go now! Hollow Bastion is creating a paradox which will destroy the Kingdom Hearts universe!" Mickey drastically pointed out.

"Yes sir! Let us go!" Kairi said.

"Wait!" Corah, the chief of the Zoprah clan added.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Stay safe." Corah said. "No one can know you are there."

"Yes sir." King Mickey said.

"That means you are probably going to need us." A voice said.

"What!?" King Mickey exclaimed.

Smoke appeared. It cleared and two figures stood out of it. A character in a blue cloak unzipped in the front went down to his ankles with an Uchiha symbol on the back stood there. His shirt was black. The sleeves went to his elbows. There were bandages on his left arm with a black band that that wrapped around in like a snake would to a tree. His headband, on his head, was blue cloth with a metal in the middle that had the Leaf Village symbol on it. His hair was coal black and spiked up in the back, a signature of the Uchiha clan. His eyes were red, were also a signature of the Uchiha clan. His friend had blonde spikey hair. He wore an orange coat that went down to his ankles, and had black flames going all over it. The pupils of his eyes were blue. The eyes were the sea waving back and forth, staring at everyone who was in the large council room. Both of the figures wore blue sandals that were strapped up with no socks.

"Hello. I am Daiki. It means 'big tree' in Japanese. My parents named me this because our clan is like a tree near my house that rises over most houses, like our clan rises above other ninja. Call me Avenger." The Uchiha clan member said.

"NO WAY!" John shouted for joy. "This is the character from Rock on the Animefreak's fan fiction on . That is awesome. Even Naruto, now the Hokage, is here. That is spectacular. Story worlds are even colliding as well. Sweet!" John exclaimed.

"You know us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure do. You guys are awesome." John said.

"Thank you so much, 'fan' I guess." Naruto said.

"Chill Hokage sir. I have had fans before, it is normal." Avenger said.

"Ok cool." Naruto breathed in and out deeply "Thanks that helped. "

"No problem. Hokage." Avenger said.

"Okay, now we know two characters have shown up and who they are why you are here?" King Mickey asked.

"We are ninjas. Our chakra sensing clan, the Hyugas, sensed a disturbance in the natural chakra of the world. So I, as Hokage, was asked to investigate the matter and to bring my strongest ninja. As you know-"Naruto said "What is your name kid."

"It is John." John said.

"John. Ok."

"Explain chakra please." King Mickey persisted.

"Well…" Naruto began. "It is a powerful energy we draw on to create magic, you call it, and we call it justu. There are many types of justu, in which they fall into three different categories Taijustu, Ninjustu, and Genjustu. Taijustu is just moves that do not use chakra, like kicks and punches. Ninjustu is magic like Shadow Clone Justu like Naruto does or the Chidori "The Thousand Chirping Birds" creates a blue lightning in your palms and you strike the opponent with it." Avenger said.

"Got you." King Mickey said.

"I forgot to tell you, Genjustu are illusions, so watch out." Avenger added.

"Thanks, I will look out for them." King Mickey said.

"Wait what?" Corah asked, "Just kidding, that makes sense." 

"Now that everyone is on the same page, let us go get everyone in Hollow Bastion!" Sora cried.

"Wait! Let me come with you!" A voice on the speaker shouted.

"Who?" Avenger asked "I know that voice. Fritz?"

"Yep its me, your best buddy." Fritz acknowledged.

"Where are you?" Avenger asked.

"A giant ship with a black guy with an eye patch on his right eye. And Superheroes are here like Thor and Superman."

"That is cool." Avenger said.

"Yeah it is." Can I come with you guys?"

"Yeah you can-" Avenger began. Then Fritz immediately appeared in front of Avenger.

"Glad to see you again. You are fast." Avenger noted.

"I learned from my Grandpa, Goku. He taught me how to use the teleport."

"That is awesome. Now you need to teach me. I want to go anywhere you go." Avenger said.

"Alright. Find an energy by placing your two right or left hand pointer and middle finger on your head, depending on what hand you are dominant with."

Avenger did so with his right hand "Got it."

"Now find an energy source. Can you do that?" Fritz asked.

"Yeah, it comes easy to me." Avenger said.

"Just think about going there and imagine yourself doing it. Lock on to your target then focus part of your energy to go there. Got it? Now teleport!" Fritz said.

Avenger focused and went to Riku. Riku jumped. He was freaked out by Avenger appearing.

"You... you are Avenger." Riku said, startled.

"Yeah I am. What of it?" Avenger said.

"You used the same technique Fritz did." Riku said, not scared now. "Good job. I am going to get you for that now."

"Sure you will. Just know that whatever you do, I will do it back." Avenger said.

"You are the true 'copy ninja' then?" Naruto asked over the speakers.

"No, Kakashi still is, but I am taking his place, he let me, now that he is so old. Kakashi can hardly move now. He uses a cane."

"Woah… he is that old?" John asked.

"Nah, at 58, he is no so old. His knees are weak from all that fighting." Avenger answered.

"That makes sense." John said.

"Why wouldn't it?" Avenger questioned.

"I do not know." John replied. Avenger transported himself to the Council Room.

"Let us get down to business, to defeat the Heartless. Have you sent me daughters, when I asked for sons?" Sora sang.

"You know that song?" John asked.

"Yep. I went to the Land of Dragons. Remember?" Sora reminded John.

"Yeah, I played as you there."

"Man, that sounds weird 'you played as me there.' Hmm…"

"Complicated right, do not understand it, let us just go to Hollow Bastion." John said as he pulled his key blade out from nowhere in his right hand as a bright light shined forth to show the key blade had come.

Sora, Mickey, and Kairi did the same. Corah had a look of amazement to see al their key blades come out at once with a flash of light. King Mickey's key blade was a yellow including the chain with the Mickey symbol on it. There was a red stripe on the blade, and a small black handle. The color of the hand guard was white. The key blade was extraordinary to see.

"Since when did Mickey Mouse have a sword?" Flash asked.

"Since he was made a key blade wielder, duh!" Fritz said.

"You did not know that?" Avenger asked.

"Nope." Flash answered.

"Kingdom Hearts rules!" Fritz chanted.

"Yeah!" Avenger shouted.

"It does rule." John agreed.

"Let us go!" Mickey shouted "The fate of all the galaxies depend on us."

"Yes o' king." Flash bowed.

"Thank you, but we must go before anyone who is plotting evil actually succeeds."

"Yes sir." Flash said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"I am unsure." Mickey said.

"We will still beat them up!" Goofy said "'All for one, one for all right?'"

"Yes you are correct Goofy. That was wise counsel." King Mickey said.

Goofy scratches the back of his head "Gwarsh, I did not think you think of me as wise. Thanks Mickey."

"You are welcome." Mickey said. He opened a blue portal. "Everyone in." King Mickey ordered.

"Yes your majesty." Flash said.

Red Hulk asked "When will Flash be quiet?"

"Never." Flash said. Flash went through the portal. Everyone of the covert group went in after Mickey except Avenger and Fritz.

"Fritz and I will catch up with you guys." Avenger said as the blue portal closed.

"You do pick up moves easy. That is awesome." Fritz said.

"Thank you. Now I hope I do not catch any ego disease, Vegeta may give it to me someday and I will not want." Avenger said.

Fritz laughed, "That is funny. You ready to go?"

"Ready Freddy." Avenger said.

**Chapter 8: Rising Falls **

Fritz and Avenger put their fingers on their foreheads, concentrating and almost did not find the ki of the "covert group". It was in a place where they had no clue. Since they could sense the ki of the group, the team who knew Instant Transmission could get there. The walls of every universe were being broken, which is why they could get there. Avenger and Fritz ended up at a place where the water rushed up as a big meteor left a giant hole in the ocean, and the ocean could not fill it up. The water was rising up, instead of down on the waterfalls, which is why this place is called Rising Falls. Several large pieces of what looked like they used to be in a courtyard, were floating in the air on ice blocks, defying gravity and physics staying up without someone holding them way ahead of the group. There were also floating blocks of ice scattered in the meteor crater. Then again, the giant meteor crater in the ocean WAS unreal too. The "ninja" team ended up on a platform far away from the "defying gravity" pieces. It was made up of grey stone bricks. Two giant bubbles levitated in the air at the right of the platform. There was a weird glowing circle on the right side of the platform the team was on. Water and spikes were under the pltfom.

"What is that?" Daredevil asked. "I sense a healing spot about 2 yards away from us."

"That is a save point." John said as Avenger and Fritz appeared on the platform mysteriously.

"And it does what?" Flash asked.

"It is where you can 'save' your progress in a game. Typically, this one from Kingdom Hearts can heal your health and mana points." John explained.

"Why don't we try and use it?" Red Hulk asked.

"Let us do it. If what John says is true, we will need it." Mickey said.

"Look, with my giant red 'Hulking' body, no pun intended, I cannot sneak past anyone." Red Hulk said.

"We will use you if we end up fighting someone." Daredevil said.

"Alright cool." Red Hulk said.

"What are we going to do, crawl in a vent and get stuck?" Flash joked.

"No." Mickey said "We are going to find who is causing this mess, if that means we fight them and run, at least they will know how strong their opponents are. Hopefully they will turn their tails- but I seriously doubt it." Mickey finished.

There were then Heartless which appeared below them. Two figures had shield with a dog on the front, which was purple with three yellow eyes. Three purplish-black ball-like Heartless had two antennas and devilish mouths. Mickey was alert and active. He was thinking whether the group should split up. _Yes, we should, then Flash, and Red Hulk can beat up people with Kairi. Sora, Donald, and Goofy and John can go along with Daredevil, Rowlith, and Alronoth can go check out what is going on at the castle. _Mickey thought.

"Ok team, here is how it will go. So Red Hulk and Flash can get out in battle with Kairi and I while everyone else can go with Sora and John to the castle." Mickey said.

"Yes your majesty." Donald said.

"First we should save and regain stamina and mana just in case." John said.

"Got it." Daredevil said.

"Me first." Flash sped toward the save point, got health for everyone, and left.

"Woah! I thought it had to be everyone that had to go on the save point to heal." Fritz said "I just felt my stamina go back to normal."

"Your whole party is healed from fighting." John shed light upon the topic of save points.

"Oh ok. That is pretty neat." Fritz said.

"Yeah, I am glad they exist here, I was tired just from practicing with the key blade." John said.

"It does tire you out easy." Sora said.

"It is worth it, saving the worlds and all from the Heartless, right John?" Mickey asked.

"Yes it is worth it." John said.

"Isn't this world beautiful?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask that?" Sora questioned.

"Well, the whole idea of a floating castle and a waterfall that rises up is so eccentric." Kairi spoke her thoughts.

"Yeah, it really is." Sora said after he thought about it.

"Also the view from the top of the castle is great. Check it out some time and tell me how you like it." Kairi said.

"I will." Sora said. The two groups separated. The attack group save then went on the water while the undercover group saved and took the floating ice blocks.

"Good luck Sora!" Kairi called.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"No problem. Do not get too full of yourself and think you can win every battle." Kairi said.

"Ok? Why would I do that?" Sora inquired.

"Go! It will help." Kairi said.

"Ok. Thanks." Sora said as he jumped on to the icicle in front of the stone brick platform.

Kairi's group went to the water below and did battle with the "Defenders" or shielded Heartless. Kairi and Mickey took their key blades out and started slicing and dicing shadows that appeared near them. Flash sped around the second "Defender" and he got twisted up in the whirlwind, sending him up into the air. He fell back down, hitting the floor hard. Red Hulk took a chunk of rock from a spiket hat was at the far wall and threw it at the loopy Heartless. Its heart came out and it died.

"What is with this green bar I see in the left top corner of my vision?" Flash asked.

"It is Sora ability, scan. It gives party members the ability to see a enemy's health points." Mickey explained.

"So that is why it says 'HP' at the front of bar." Flash noted.

"Yep." Mickey said. The "  
Defender" Heartless swung his shield to hit Red Hulk. He grabbed it and threw the hole heartless into a spike at the far wall. Its heart came out and it disappeared. More Heartless appeared. Two more ball-like creatures (Darkball Heartless) showed up.

"Now there is four volleyballs floating in the sky! That is new." Flash said.

"Quit kidding around and kill them!" Red Hulk shouted.

"Yes ma'am." Flash said.

"What did you say?!" Red Hulk exclaimed.

"Nothing at all." Flash said. He sped to a Darkball and superfast uppercut it with his left hand. It got hurt badly. Then, with a flurry of punches, took out the Darkball.

"One down, three to go." Red Hulk said.

Kairi then jumped at a Darkball slashed right, left, then a right, twirling around in a 360º and landed on her feet. That was a solid move. King Mickey did a flip, increasing his momentum as he cut the Darkball with a strong right slash with his Kingdom Key D. After that, he followed up with a downward thrust of his weapon onto the creature, flipping, continuing this for another two times until the Heartless disappeared into nothing. Its heart flew into the sky and it left the world of the living.

"Nice going your majesty." Kairi complimented.

"Thank you. Although there is no time for that now, look!" King Mickey pointed to the sides of the Rising Falls. Heartless Shadows swarmed in waves, crawling down its water like ants climbing down there hill to take the invading predators out.

"They are stronger in numbers, but not in strength." Red Hulk confidently boasted.

"True o' wise one." Flash said. Then he thought. _Not really, I am way smarter than him; I will just send them in one of my hurricanes. _The group took out many Heartless, but they continued to swarm.

All of the "ants" began to form together. The giant feet were as though they had been shut into a door or a brick was dropped on them. The body had a heart in the middle of its chest, an actual hole in its chest that looked like a heart. Two long arms appeared at his sides. A mess of hair along with 2 yellow searchlights on his head appeared. Flash knew there was no way he was going to use a hurricane to defeat this Goliath.

"A Darkside!" King Mickey noted.

"A what? Didn't Green Hulk and the other strong people beat him up?" Flash asked.

"No! Not related at all to this Heartless. The Darkside Heartless is the true darkness in someone's heart. We just have to beat it." Mickey said.

"Alright!" Flash said. "Try and catch me!" Flash chanted. Flash speed past the beast and ran in circles around it. The Darkside hit the water with his right fist to get Flash, but he missed.

Red Hulk, when the Darkside put his fist to the ground, grabbed the fist and threw the Darkside over his shoulder into the spikes. The Darkside was badly hurt. It got up, in anger, threw his fist near Red Hulk. Red Hulk was hit by it. The fist went into the ground and a black ring of darkness appeared around his fist on the ground. Shadow Heartless were showing up and attacking the heroes.

"Attack the arm!" Mickey shouted.

"Yes your majesty." Kairi said. She took several swings at the creature's arm. The Red Hulk punched the beast's arm and it took its arm from the ground.

"The Darkside's health bar is going from full pink to half-pink half-yellow." Kairi stated.

"That is good. Keep attacking." King Mickey said.

"Yes sir!" Flash ran at a full speed then proceeded to jump and throw a flurry of punches to the Darkside's head. The Darkside got mad and swatted Flash from the back of his head with his left hand. Flash was thrown back, hitting the bottom of a blue spike.

"King Mickey struck the beast's arm with his Kingdom Key D and it withdrew his hand from the magical surface. Its health went from half-pink half-yellow to just a yellow bar after Flash hit him. Then the Darkside thrust his chest out a pink energy balls fell from the sky. With much effort, the attack group managed to evade the killer rain. It stopped. From nowhere, Yugi, Bakura, and Kaiba appeared.

"How I love black magic. It lets me teleport anywhere." Bakura said.

"Hello Mickey Mouse! You are my idol!" A hiding Tristan behind the spikes cried.

"Do not think you can summon your puny monsters. That Cyber Commander is toast against this dark fiend." Kaiba said.

"Aw you do not have to be mean!" Tristan exclaimed.

"It is true." Bakura said.

"Let us not beat up on Tristan, but beat this freak up." Yugi said. Yugi drew a card from the Duel Disk that had suddenly appeared on his arm so did Duel Disks appear on Bakura and Kaiba's arms.

Then Yugi shouted "Go Celtic Guardian!" Yugi placed the card face up on the Duel Disk. An elf with brown armor, a green cape, elf ears, and yellow hair appeared.

The Swordsman leaped and thrust his sword into the giant Heartless's head and it cried out in pain. The Heartless tried to swat the Elf as he had Flash, but the Celtic Guardian managed to jump down off the beast, pulling the sword out of the Darkside's body. Its health was lowered to half its yellow health. Kaiba drew from his deck. _Just the card I needed._ He thought, looking at the card.

"I summon X-Head Cannon. Then I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Kaiba put the X-Head Cannon on his duel disk and it appeared in front of him. He drew two cards. _This is good; I got the cards that will help me win this battle._ Kaiba thought. "Then I summon Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank." The two cards were put out on the Duel Disk and they appeared in front of Kaiba. " I combined all three machines to make XYZ Dragon Cannon by removing all three cards from play." Kaiba took them off the Duel Disk and put them in the Graveyard. The three machines disappeared. Then he put XYZ Dragon Cannon on the Duel Disk and a robot that was most feared appeared. "Attack with Dragon Breath!" The creature of metal shot blasts from all five of its cannons at Darkside. Its health was down to a full green bar.

"My turn! I bring forth Dark Necrofear-" Bakura said.

Bakura was then interrupted by Tristan "Wait, you have to tribute!"

"So? I can screw the rules too." Bakura said "Anyway, I place down Dark Necrofear!" He made Dark Necrofear appear by putting the card on the Duel Disk. "Use Deathly Gaze to put this dark fellow out of its misery." The Necromancer shot deadly blue beams from his eyes and finished the Darkside off. It was destroyed.

"Good job everyone." Yugi said as the duelists put their monsters into the Graveyard.

"Wonder what Sora is up to?" Kairi asked.

Sora was beating up Heartless, even the Defenders and Wizards, which were the most difficult to defeat. The Defender's giant shield made it so you had to hit its back to win and it always turned around when you went to get to its weak point. Plus, it hits you with its shield, causing major damage. The Wizards teleporting and thunder spell made it so you could not hit the fiends. John was having a blast taking out Heartless as a Keyblade Wielder. Daredevil was having no problem dealing with the creatures. Avenger and Fritz caught up with them with teleport. Naruto followed after them with the Body Flicker Technique. Avenger and Fritz and used some new moves they had picked up like Death Beam for Fritz and Meteor Shower Justu for Avenger. A Rasengan-Chidori from Avenger flew into the back of a Defender and it was thunder-shocked, sending it into Fritz who kicked it straight up into the air with his right foot. Then Fritz fired a Kamehameha just before the enemy landed and it was blasted away, losing its heart.

"Good job!" Avenger shouted.

"Thanks. Nice teamwork Avenger." Fritz complimented.

"Thank you. Where to Sora?" Avenger asked.

"The lift is ahead that will take us to the Chapel where Donald, Goofy, Beast, and I fought Maleficent."

"We have to go through the Entrance Hall first." John said.

"Oh yeah. We do." Sora said almost dejectedly.

"Don't be sad, get glad!" John encouraged.

"Yeah I should." Sora happily said.

"At least we do not have to fight a dragon again." Donald noted. "That was a miserable fight. I almost died."

"Hopefully it is not worse." John said. You only know the least of it John- Author.

"Let us hope." Daredevil said. Hoping was all they could do, for in Hollow Bastion, the worse COULD happen.

As the group moved toward the entrance to the main hall two Wyvern Heartless along with a Wizard and two Air Patrol Heartless appeared. Daredevil jumped up high and used both of his batons to slam the Wyvern close to him hard, sending him off balance. John followed up with a right slash as he turned in the air. John landed on his feet and Sora leapt up in the air procuring a Blizzard from the tip of his key blade to eliminate the Wyvern. The next Wyvern had swooped down toward Goofy. Goofy twirled in the air, hitting the Heartless several times before Donald thundered the Wyvern, which killed it. Goofy tried to ram a Wizard close to him with his shield, but to no avail. The Wizard used his Thunder and shocked Goofy. Donald shot a blizzard and it did not do anything. The Wizard ended his spell and teleported to Daredevil, which he beat with his right baton then his left, finishing with a x-cross slash with both of his batons across the Wizard. The Wizard, after getting a beating from Daredevil, teleported to Sora. Sora just barely caught a glimpse of the Wizard in his area and uppercut the Heartless with his key blade. The Wizard dodged and backed up right into John, who struck the Wizard with a twirling key blade slash after he had jumped into the air, sending the Heartless back to the world of unknown where it had came from. Alronoth pulled out a Flamethrower with his Xwepafier, a brown cube with the power to give the user any weapon they want, and shot the Air Patrol Heartless near him. It was seared by the blast. Then Naruto shot a Rasengan into the Air Patrol that flew past him, sending it into oblivion. The Air Patrol near Rowlith charged at him. Rowl dodged and with his Xwepafier created a large cannon that was attached to his arm. The cannon fired a blue blast of immense energy at the Air Patrol Heartless and it was sent to the next world.

"Hurry to the entrance hall!" Sora shouted.

"Alright." John agreed.

The group marched to the really way too large doors the size of 3 Fry's grocery store electronic doors stacked on top of each other. Intricate patterns followed up the door's giant frame. The doors were still shut even after the team tried opening them.

"Open says me!" Sora shouted.

"Its 'open sesame' Sora." Donald corrected.

"Oh! Oops. Open sesame." Sora said. The doors slowly opened from the inside. Everyone followed in after the kid who had opened the door and the door closed after them.

A black-haired kid with fairly white skin and a black trench coat stood in the doorway, apparently he was the one who opened the doors. Sora frowned. The kid's trench coat was open, unzipped. He had a black shirt on and black pants and boots to match. The swords in their sheaths were strapped to his body with a number of belts that connected at an odd looking fastener. The swords were sea-green on his left side and black on his right side.

"Come in." The kind fellow said.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I am… My name is Kirito." The black-haired kid said.

"Kirito huh? Sounds Japanese." Daredevil noted.

"It is actually. It seems the game I play can project a hologram that shows my avatar from that game. It also happened to my wife, Asuna, and my daughter Yui."

"Aren't you a bit too young to married? You look 14 or 15 years old." Avenger stepped out from the group and asked.

"No one is too young for everything, and everything is too young for no one." Kirito gave them a puzzle.

"I get it. So…" Naruto thought out loud. "What you are trying to say is that no one can be young for anything they do or say and what ever everything implies that it is not young for the world. Everything keeps changing."

"Yes, you are absolutely right." Kirito agreed.

Where is your family?" Avenger asked.

"Here actually. They are in the Castle Chapel a distance from here. They messaged me saying that peeking into the Castle Tower gave them a look at a man in a black coat." Kirito said.

"Xemnas." Sora proclaimed.

"Or another Organization member." Donald said.

"Could be." Sora said.

"Yes the only way to find out is if we all go together." Goofy said.

"Absolutely." Sora said.

**Chapter 9- "Chain Reaction"**

The Doctor (Matt Smith) had a brown bowtie on, reddish-brown suspenders, a brown suit coat and pants. He was in the blue box, the ultimate machine for time travel, the (Time and Relative Dimension in Space). The Doctor was traveling the world, in fact, the whole universe for that matter. He was saving lives and had recently left Amy Pond's (or Amy Williams') and Rory Williams' house after a good Christmas meal. They were disappointed when the Doctor had to leave, but he must. The Doctor now traveled alone and could never share an eternity with anything but the TARDIS. Apparently (Spoilers) the TARDIS had a mind of its own, it had spoken through a girl who had very little to live. The fact he was alone was the reason he had always would take someone with him on his travels. Today he would bet he would find the next person who would travel with him.

"Man how I love bowties." The Doctor stated as he flipped some switches and pulled some levers. The TARDIS whirred and buzzed as the coordinates the Doctor typed in his laptop were registering "I think I am going to change someone's life today, I am not sure who." The usual noise of the teleporting time-machine rung in the Doctor's ears until the TARDIS landed. When they had arrived at the destination, the Doctor heard screaming and yelling outside the TARDIS.

"Hey! What is going on? I did not ask for a Bachelor's Party out here!" the Doctor yelled as he went to the TARDIS right door and opened it. What he saw shocked him. Two boys with bandoliers, machine guns, and a shotgun were walking onto the high school campus. A girl with brown hair tied in a bun and wearing a black shirt and skirt eating lunch with a boy with a red shirt and jeans on a concrete bench next to the gate that was to the right of the front entrance to the school.

"Hey! Get out of the way before were blast you!" the blonde kid with the Stevens 311D double barreled sawed-off shotgun and a TEG-DC9 Intratec (or a semiautomatic handgun), explosives, and two knives shouted to the two students eating lunch. He was Dylan Klebold. At that moment, the Doctor finally realized what was going on. This was the Columbine Shooting. This was when the worst school shooting in the United States of America's history happened. The Doctor knew he had to stop this. He stepped out of the police box and shut the door. He had parked it a few yards from the school doors. Shutting the door attracted the attention of the two boys with weapons.

"You! Who are you!?" The brown-haired kid shouted "I know! You are a strange man with a port-a-potty. Yeah that is it. You are a weird man with a traveling toilet." The brown-haired kid with the Hi-point 995 Carbine and Savage 67H Pump Action Shotgun, and also had explosives and two knives like his partner in crime, Dylan. This was Eric Harris.

"Well, I have deducted that you are the two kids with a big bully problem. Bringing guns to school… Shame on you." The Doctor said as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver from his inside right suit-coat pocket.

"What are you going to do, you screw-loose man?" Eric jokingly asked.

"I happen to be a man with his wits about him with his screws." The Doctor defended. "What I will do is stop you two from your murderous habits." The Doctor stated boldly.

"You stop us? Nah." Dylan shared his negative feelings.

"Watch me!" The Doctor pressed a button on the bottom of the green Sonic Screwdriver and the three prongs sprang out like a claw on the claw machine game with stuffed animals in it. A whirring noise and a green light came from the top circular bulb.

The "tool" the Doctor had sent a signal of some kind. Dylan went to shoot the Doctor with the TEG-DC9 Intratec Uzi-looking pistol with a long clip and it did not fire. A clicking sound was heard. Then he put the gun back on his belt and from his back pulled the Sawed-off Shotgun out, pulling the trigger. It did not fire either.

Eric tried each of his guns Hi-point 995 Carbine and Savage 67H Pump Action Shotgun and they also did not fire "Dude our weapons are not working!" Eric shouted to Dylan.

"Do you think I am blind!? I can see that!" Dylan shouted back. "I guess I am going to have to get my revenge on the school by using my explosive-" Dylan started then was cut off by the Doctor.

"Nu-uh, you cannot use them. I have shutdown their computer systems." The Doctor interrupted.

"This dork is nuts. He actually managed to take us out and do it without killing us." Dylan said in denial.

"Be glad I spared your lives, I do not think the police will let you off easy. You are probably going to be put in jail for many years." The Doctor explained. Now! Drop your weapons and put your hands behind your back!" He yelled at them. "I am going to send a signal to the police to tell them you are here." The Doctor said as he pressed a button on the end of the Sonic Screwdriver and the claws shot out. A green light blinking, but a different noise was produced. It sounded like this "beoop, beoop, beoop!" The Sonic Screwdriver had sent the warning.

"Yes sir." Eric set his carbine, shotgun, explosives, and knives to the floor along with his bandoliers that had ammo in them and put his hands behind his head slowly.

"Who says I couldn't kill you now?" Dylan threatened.

"Don't try it." The Doctor warned.

Dylan set his guns down and grabbed the knives and Eric feet and threw them both at the Eternal Being. A bubble of yellow light surrounded the Time Lord. The knives bounced off the bubble. They boomeranged back at Dylan and struck each of his legs, making him buckle and eventually fall on his back. The two who were still in wonder were the girl and her friend still eating their lunch. Their food was left in their mouths (_DO NOT_ make me explain or wish I had explained this- Author) and they gazed in awe at the man with a brown coat, suspenders, a bow tie, a weird tool, and a magic box. The bright sphere around the Doctor disappeared.

The Doctor said, "Thank you so much TARDIS." He walked over to it and stroked its door with his left hand.

"You are most welcome." A woman's robotic-like voice came from inside. The girl thought _Now the phone box talks? Just when you thought this guy could not get any weirder. _

Then the Time Lord walked over to the friends on the cement wall. "Are you guys ok?" The Doctor asked them.

The boy with a red shirt and blue jeans said "Thanks! You saved our lives. Now those boys will not mess with this school again."

"You are most welcome. Young lady, are you hurt?" The Doctor questioned.

"No sir, I am well. I appreciate your efforts to help us. They were great. No act of kindness is greater than the one to save others." The girl responded.

"Let me tell you something." The Doctor saw the police cars pulling up, he leaned in closer and whispered to the girl "The paradox that has been created from saving your lives will send the paradox demons that come to destroy this world unless this problem is solved."

The girl whispered back "So, if what you are saying is true, many people must die today or we must stop the demons a different way."

"Yes ma'am. I think I know how." The Doctor uttered.

A white police man with a black uniform and black hair stepped out of a police car's driver side door and came over to the two students who had guns. He was stunned, especially since Dylan was wounded with a knife in each leg lying on his back cursing the strange man.

The police man shouted "Someone get an Ambulance stat!"

An Ambulance pulled up near the school and the back doors of the vehicle opened. A woman with black skin and a ponytail in her black hair stepped out the back of the Ambulance that had parked and rushed out with a man who was Asian in scrubs, carrying a stretcher. Dylan's' bandolier was taken off and the man put him on the stretcher and both of the medical assistants went to the Ambulance and put the injured student in the vehicle. They got in the back and shut the back doors. The vehicle drove off.

The police man went to cuff Eric and send him to jail, and another man with auburn (brownish-red) hair and big biceps took Eric to his cop car in which he put the kid in the back seats and the weapons the first policeman gave to him he had put in his trunk. The auburn-haired man closed the trunk door and got in the driver's side door and left. The police with the black hair walked over to the Doctor and the students.

"Are there any injuries?" He asked the students.

"This man saved our lives sir." The girl pointed to the man in the brown suit coat who put his Sonic Screwdriver away in his right side inside jacket pocket. Then the girl put her hand down.

"That is fantastic. Sir, do you know what you have done? You have become a hero to us all. I think the mayor may erect a statue in your honor."

"There is no need. I am leaving soon anyway." The Doctor said.

"You are the one who stopped the worst school shooting in America from happening. At least you deserve some recognition."

"No thanks. The only thing I want is to take the girl along with me to solve a problem I need help fixing." The Doctor said.

"Let us make sure her parents know she is alive." The policeman said.

"Okay." The Doctor answered.

An old, beat up blue Ford Angelia drove up near the school's front door. A woman with a pink business shirt, pink skirt, earrings, and a pearl necklace on stepped out of the driver's side door. She looked relieved to see that her daughter had not ended up shot by the students with guns. The woman ran up to the girl in a black shirt and skirt and hugged her. After 5 seconds, they let go.

"I am glad you are okay sweetie." The concerned woman said.

"Thanks mom, this man saved me." The girl said, again pointing to the man with the slicked back hair, bowtie, suspenders, and a brown suit-coat jacket to match his brown dress pants.

"Just doing my job." The Doctor said.

"Which is?" The woman asked.

The Doctor pulled out his physic paper from his left suit-coat pocket. It looked like blank paper in a wallet "I am a detective on the Jefferson County Police Department." The Doctor showed her the ID.

"Thank you sir." The woman responded.

"Ma'am I need to ask you daughter some questions and take her to the detective office. Is that ok?" The Doctor asked.

"Go right ahead. Anything worth convicting the two gunmen that pointed guns at my daughter." The lady in pink jeered.

"Yes ma'am. Come with me young lady." The Doctor "Detective" politely edicted.

"Yes sir." The pretty girl walked with the handsome detective to the blue telephone box. The "detective" opened the door in a kind manner, gesturing her to walk in it with a bow and one outstretched hand leading inside.

"Thank you." She said.

"You are most welcome." The Doctor said as he walked in behind her and closed the door.

"Aren't police phone boxes only used in London?" The woman in pink asked the police officer.

"Yeah. They are only used in London." The police officer confirmed.

"Weird."

"Definitely out of place." The officer said.

***Inside the TARDIS***

"Wow! You own this? This looks more like a Central Command Station than a Police Station." The girl proclaimed.

"Yeah, she's not much, but she's mine." The Doctor said, walking up the grey stairs of the time machine.

"So, does that mean it is not a office? That implies it is a ship of some sorts." The girl deducted.

"Yes it does. Smart thinking." He said.

"Thank you. Now, what is it then?" The girl was skeptical.

"It is my space ship. It takes me wherever I want to." The Doctor said.

"Anywhere?" Even the moon?" The girl asked.

"Yes… Anywhere. Even the moon."

"Can we go there?"

"Ok. Hold on." The Doctor went up to the control panel in the middle of the raised platform and flipped a few switches and typed coordinates in on the computer and pressed a big red button. The ship whirred.

The two, the lady and the police officer, were dazed. They did not know what to make of a phone box that made noises and was bigger on the inside than the outside. It was preposterous, fictional, and even odd. Something that was not ordinary, that is for sure. Now it making noises put the woman in a panic mode.

"What is that thing doing?!" She cried "Where is my baby going?" Referring to her daughter.

"I am sorry. I had to let that man take your daughter to help investigate a 'problem' he called it that he did not tell me. That is all he requested for saving her life and all the students' lives at the school." The policeman said.

"DO NOT let him get away! It's disappearing!" The woman shouted. The blue box was fading in and out.

"Sorry ma'am. Mayor's orders, he told me I could give him what he wanted via communicator."

"I like chocolate." The Doctor randomly spouted.

"Well, the one thing I like is the color of your box."

"Really?" The Doctor asked in amazement.

"Really really." The girl said.

"I don't know how to thank you, but no one has said that about my spaceship, the TARDIS, in my life."

"Don't mention it." The girl said. Then she asked "How old are you?"

"Nine hundred years old."

"Are you sure? You can't be a century old."

"No."

"Ok, I know you are lying. The tool thing and a spaceship phone box proves you are not human."

"How?"

"A human would not own any of those things."

"You got me. Just don't go shouting it out."

"I won't I promise."

"What race of alien are you?"

"The Time Lord race from the planet Gallifrey. We are similar looking to the humans, but we can regenerate our lives over and over as long as we are not killed during the regeneration cycle."

"That was loaded language."

"Yeah definitely a lot of words." The Doctor said. Then he asked. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does."

"Good."

The machine whirred and groaned a little more as it flew to the moon. It soared across the atmosphere of the Earth and into outer space where humans cannot breathe because there is no oxygen. Sometimes the TARDIS will actually allow you to breathe on planets whose air the species there breathe is different to humans, even on the moon. When they had got there, the girl had a really pertinent question.

"Why didn't you tell my mom we were going on the moon?"

"Because it was necessary to show you somewhere in the galaxy of your choice, so you would believe I had an actual space ship."

"Oh… that is nice. Make sure we do not hit the moon."

"I will land us perfectly." So the Doctor landed the TARDIS gracefully like a feather on the cement. The TARDIS dropped off onto the rocky surface of the grey, dark, and dull planet. "We are here."

"Hooray! I have not got to see the moon at all!"

"Can I walk on the moon without choking to death because of the lack of oxygen?"

"You can."

"That is fantastic. Show me."

"I shall." The Doctor walked down the long stairs and opened the doors to the TARDIS. A icy breeze blew onto the Doctor, blowing his jacket like a cape in the wind. After the frost subsided, the Doctor stepped out onto the moon. The dust from his shoes blew up into the outer space.

"One small step for alien. One giant leap for alien kind." The Doctor created a parody. The girl stood inside the TARDIS outside of its door, awed by the actuality of being on the moon without dying.

"Come on, I will help you." The Doctor put out his hand. The girl nervously took it and stepped onto the moon.

"One small step for women. One giant leap for womankind." The girl added.

"How do you like the moon?"

"It is pretty amazing."

"That's amaze-za-zing." The Doctor quoted Richie from Benchwarmers (Benchwarmers copyright.)

The girl laughed, "That is funny."

"Well, shouldn't we get to stopping the paradox?"

"Let me take a moon rock home first."

"Ok." So the Doctor let the girl get a moon rock and she pocketed it in her backpack. Then the Doctor told her "Do not tell anyone you met with me and went on the moon. Just say a scientist gave a moon rock to you for helping him with his Astronomy."

"Understood. I will not tell anyone I met an alien."

"Yeah, that would freak some people out, or already has freaked people out that aliens exist."

"So, I have not asked you name. What is it?"

"Well…people call me the Doctor."

"Are you a Doctor of Medical Science?"

"No, I am a Doctor of Universal Science, I know all that there is to know about intergalactic life forms and their history."

"Does that mean Close Encounters of the Third Kind is real?"

"Yes, the aliens from that movie are real."

"Sweet! Can we meet E.T. as well?"

"We could…" The Doctor began. Then he changed subjects. "What is your name miss?"

"Rachel. Rachel Joy Scott."

"Did you say, Rachel Joy Scott, for real?" the Doctor nervously questioned.

"Yes I did."

"Oh no-no-no!" The Doctor panicked.

"What?" Rachel asked.

The Doctor put his hand on his head, face palming "I did not realize it earlier, but you were supposed to die at Columbine to be recognized by the world as a heroine. I saved you. Now the paradox demons will engulf the world and leave it in darkness. Someone planned for me to save you." The Doctor took his hand off his head.

"Who?"

"No clue. But I know they are plotting evil. I kind of figured that."

"What will we do?"

"Stop them."

"How?"

"With the intelligence of a alien and a human."

"That is what I am talking about!"

"What?"

"Oh, that is what people say when they are satisfied with what will happen. So are we going to tell my mom about this?"

"I will drop you off and you say you are going with the detective to solve a case with him. Deal?" The Doctor put out his hand.

"Deal." Rachel took his hand. Then they let go from each other's hands. Afterword, Rachel asked.

"Where do we go?"

"Washington D.C. in 2013. The Shadow Federation will be angry now that you did not die."

"Who?"

"The Shadow Federation, they control all foreign races do, they are a government above all governments. They have a Special Police Force as well."

"That is on a scale that my mind cannot even comprehend."

"Yeah I know. It is a lot for anyone or anything to handle."

"It is a lot to handle. Can you take me home now?"

"Certainly." The Doctor and Rachel walked into the TARDIS and the Doctor shut the doors. The Doctor went back to the main console and threw more switches and pressed a green button.

The machine flung itself back to Jefferson County, Colorado Columbine High School. Rachel's mom and the police officer had discussed the legal matters of a stranger taking her daughter. It was the major issues of letting any random person take your daughter; it was a major issue especially to mothers. The blue telephone box flew to a spot in front of the school. Rachel's mom was so relieved to see that the box came back with her daughter, who at the moment was opening the door to the TARDIS. The usual sound of the TARDIS doors opening was made (You Whovians would know). Right as Rachel stepped out of TARDIS her mom ran up to her and embraced her daughter.

After the hug, Rachel responded to this by saying "I missed you mom. I did not know what happened, but the detective took me to go see a scientist that had a moon rock for me. It was helping him with his Astronomy, since I am so good at it."

"How nice of him. Are you going to go back with the detective?" Rachel's mom asked.

"Yes. He says I get to help him solve a case with him." Rachel replied.

"That is great." Do you have a change of clothes?" Rachel's mom persisted.

"I do not need one, but thanks for asking." Rachel politely said.

"Have fun. Is it dangerous?""

"Mom… we will be fine." Rachel assured her.

"Excellent. Detective!" She called.

"Yes ma'am?" The Doctor's head appeared out of the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Keep my daughter safe! You hear!?" Rachel's mom gave it to him straight.

"I will bring her back safe. Does she have insurance?"

"Why?" Rachel's mother asked.

"In case anything like a scratch happens."

"Yes. She does. Bye Rachel! See you later!"

"Bye mom!" Rachel called.

"Take luck!"

"I will!"

The door to the TARDIS closed as Rachel got back in. The Doctor flipped more switches as Rachel walked up the metallic colored stairs. The TARDIS made some interesting noises, suggesting that a life off or departure was eminent. The Doctor typed some more coordinates into his laptop.

The Doctor had pressed the green button on the machine and it transferred the TARDIS powers to the whole ship, making it move. The TARDIS configured the location where they were going to and with the destination put in the TARDIS, the space ship vanished slowly from the place of Columbine High School. There was thing he did not expect, there was a time flux erupting from the city of Washington D.C. This scared the Doctor. He was thinking that there was no way that the city where the president lived would be inhabited by time flux eating beings. He knew he could beat whatever was there, but he was concerned with how many lives would be taken if these certain beings took the lives of the whole city. Now the only thing the doctor could do was hope Rachel and he could solve the paradox there and keep her alive. The paradox demons don't take kindly to the lives of human beings. They eat everything in their path, leaving nothing alive. Hopefully, the Doctor could think of a way to stop them without the time flux monsters destroying everything they saw along with the paradox demons eating human beings. That was the fear the Doctor was experiencing. It chilled him to the bone to think that there was two other types of beings, at once, going to destroy the world and the Doctor and Rachel were going to be in the middle of it. It was like a hammer and the nail. They were the nail and the hammer was the two evil forces if they won, pounding them into the ground, no one would come out alive if that happened. So, continued the war against the scum and villainy of all time. The paradox demons and the forces of evil were already in D.C.

The bright warm air of the Washington D.C. area blew. The sun shone on the Earth in the afternoon. Tourists and people that lived in the area were waltzing the streets visiting the many monuments that dotted D.C. The TARDIS parked behind a large Coca-Cola company building a few blocks away from the Washington Monument, the "obelisk" in the sky. The Doctor got the TARDIS to land just few feet from a large freezing unit that held cola to be shipped. As the TARDIS materialized to the area, the Doctor opened the TARDIS's right door. He peeked out the door to make sure that no one was there and stepped.

The Doctor called to Rachel "All clear!"

"Ok, thank you Doctor. I do not know if I would survive this trip if you were not here." Rachel confessed.

"I am glad you think that." The Doctor said as he held Rachel's hand while she walked out of the TARDIS with much grace. He let go of her hand to reach in his left suit-coat pocket.

The Doctor had pressed the green button on the machine and it transferred the TARDIS powers to the whole ship, making it move. There was the thing he did not expect, there was a time flux erupting from the city of Washington D.C. This scared the Doctor. He was thinking that there was no way that the city where the president lived would be inhabited by time flux eating beings. He knew he could beat whatever was there, but he was concerned with how many lives would be taken if these certain beings took lives of the whole city. Now the only thing the Doctor could do was hope Rachel and he could solve the paradox there. He also wanted to keep Rachel alive. The paradox demons do not take kindly to the humans, not sparing even one. They eat everything in their path, leaving nothing alive. Hopefully, the Doctor could think of a way to stop them without the time flux monsters destroying everything they saw, including the paradox demons eating every human being. Two types of beings were going to destroy the world, at once, and the Doctor and Rachel were going to be in the middle of it. It was like a hammer and the nail. They were the nails and the hammer were the two evil forces if they won, pounding them into the ground, no one would come out alive if that happened. So, continued the war against the scum and villainy of all time. The paradox demons and the time flux monsters' forces were already in D.C.

Once out of the TARDIS, the Doctor took his key out of his left suit-coat pocket and closed the door, then locked the TARDIS. Anyone able who would take his machine would be able to fix their past or change history altogether. The Doctor finished turning the key in the TARDIS door and took the key out, putting it in the left suit-coat pocket. A woman with a red shirt on with a small Coca-Cola logo on the left breast area, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and blonde hair tied in a ponytail strode out of door that had an "Employees Only" sign on it just to the left of the TARDIS. A man with brown hair, a scraggly beard, black dress suit with a white dress shirt black tie, and dress shoes followed her out.

"Dave, I told you! I am not going along with this! You cannot make me advertise for our company in a scantily clad swimsuit! You know my standards!" The woman shouted.

"I am sorry Jane, but if you do not do it, I will have to fire you." The man pressed.

"I do not want to advertise like you want me to! You cannot make me!"

The Doctor felt like stepping into this situation would do the woman, Jane, some good. He pulled his physic paper out from his left suit-coat pocket. The Doctor walked up to the manager and showed the physic paper to him.

"I am the Supervisor of the Coca-Cola Company." The Doctor said.

"Ah… I have not seen you around here before." Dave said. He read the fake ID "John Smith, nice to meet you."

The Doctor put the physic paper away "I am new here. Do you expect me to let you go around forcing employees to do your will?"

"No sir." Dave said.

"Then, I say let Jan still work and get someone else to do the advertisement."

"Yes sir." He turned to Jane "Forgive me; I am new at this manager thing."

"I guess I will forgive you. But, DO NOT slip up again." Jane wagged her finger at Dave.

"I will try not to. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Dave…" Jane said. Dave opened the door with the "Employees Only" sign and went in, closing it after himself.

"Thank you so much John." Jane said.

"You are welcome. Well, I better be off, take care of yourself."

"Who is that girl next to you?" Jane asked.

"My co-worker, Rachel." The Doctor said.

"Cool. I wish you best of luck where ever else you go John." Jane said "Because without you, I was going to be fired. You showed up at just the right time."

"Thank you. Good luck to you as well." The doctor said as he and Rachel headed toward the front of the building.

The large Coca-Cola logo was above the double doors into the factory. There was not even a thing wrong with the sign. The Washington Monument was where it was supposed to be, in the park in the middle of the city. In the park there was grass then a man-made lake of water running the entire wall down the park vertically.

The Doctor noticed something different. There was a small crack that opened into a world of white forever. The Doctor signaled to Rachel to follow him across the street to the monument. She shook her head as to agree. The Doctor and Rachel looked both ways on the street then crossed in a brisk fashion. Walking over to the monument, the Doctor took his Sonic Screwdriver out of the right suit-coat pocket. The doctor pressed the button on his Sonic Screwdriver, the light flashed on. He took it and put on the crack and the screwdriver buzzed. The claws shot up from the top. The Doctor checked the screen on the Sonic Screwdriver.

"What is wrong?" Rachel, who was concerned, asked.

"Well, I will explain it to you like this. It is like a hammer and a wedge into a log. I am the hammer and the wedge is the time paradox. I am making the paradox almost destroy the log of time itself now that I saved people from dying." The Doctor responded with.

"You are expanding the crack into time then?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I am. Now the paradox and the time-eating demons I think are here and will destroy time itself." The Doctor began "The Sonic Screwdriver is telling me the rate at time being pulled apart is faster than when it was a few years ago. Basically, for every one hour, time is split by one year and one yard. The Doctor ended with.

"That is not good." Rachel pointed out.

"You are correct. It is not good, but we will solve this problem." The Doctor comforted Rachel.

"Let us hop to it then." A voice said.

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked.

"I might be of some assistance." The figure stepped out from behind a tree. His hair was spiky and black almost look like someone put gel on his hair, and used a blow dryer on the right side of his head and got the hair to float just above his head, like a wave of water curling to lead to the ocean.

The man continued, "My name is L. I am on a lead on a case that has to do with the mysterious disappearance of some of the well-known statues in this area. One of them was the Lincoln."

"Are you sure of this L?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes I am. Looking through, there is no normal thing that could have taken the Lincoln Memorial Statues without becoming it."

"Interesting theory, explain." The Doctor urged.

"I know my idea may sound crazy, but to become a statue the thief had to be one. Trying to take Lincoln is trying to lift the Grand Canyon. There is no possible way you could do it. **Unless **that the statue itself moved by an unknown force controlling it from the inside. I am still not sure what is doing this." L cleverly revealed.

"I know your culprit." The Doctor started.

"Who?" L asked.

"The Weeping Angels."

"The Weeping what now?" Rachel questioned.

"The Weeping Angels." The Doctor corrected, "They are statues of angels that appear to be weeping, which a quantum-locked humanoids are in. Now if I can just find a hologram of the one I captured paused in a statis field so it will not harm you-" The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the Sonic Screwdriver. "Here we go." The Doctor pressed a button in the middle in between the main button and the end of the Sonic Screwdriver. A hologram of the angel statue that was weeping appeared in front of the Doctor, L, and Rachel from the light on the Sonic Screwdriver. The angel statue had its hands on its face, looking like it was crying.

"Don't blink." The Doctor joked.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because, if you blink while you are staring at this angel statue, it sends you back in time if you are not careful. They are 'the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely' feeding on your time energy when it gets you."

"That is scary." Rachel shared.

"It can be, especially when all of them surround you in a dark cave. The Doctor commented."

"Yes it could be. So, Doctor?" L started.

"Yes?" The Doctor answered.

"You are saying that these are the thieves of the Lincoln Memorial Stature?" L asked.

"Yes sir. They take the shape of any statue, and this time they have defaced more monuments than the Statue of Liberty." The Doctor said.

"Does that mean Theodore Roosevelt has been 'stolen' as well?" Rachel asked.

"Yes it does. I hope it is not the three of us against an army of death angels." The Doctor said.

"Where would they hide them exactly?" Rachel asked. "There is no way anyone is able to stick the Lincoln in a building. Where would the Weeping Angels put it?"

"I am not totally sure. But now we know this crack in time is here, the Weeping Angels came here to feed off of it." The Doctor said.

"Turn that thing off Doctor, it is creeping me out." Rachel told the Doctor.

"Yes ma'am." The doctor said. Rachel was staring intently at the hologram, almost wanting to wish it away. Then a hologram of a Weeping Angel with a halo, short hair, sharp teeth, and long arms stretched above its head like claws appeared to replace the crying angel statue. Rachel screamed and fell on her rear end.

"Sorry about that the Weeping Angel. I have locked in a jail cell in the TARDIS is mad. That is why it moved. You blinked." The Doctor said.

"Doctor! That was not nice of you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I did not know it was going to literally rear its ugly head." The Doctor apologized.

"It is ok. You did not know it would happen. Can you help me up?"

"Sure." The Doctor extended his hand to Rachel. She grabbed it and pulled herself up off the pavement.

"Can you make sure that doesn't happen again?" Rachel asked the Doctor.

"I'll try." The Doctor said as he helped Rachel to her feet.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"You are most welcome." The Doctor responded. Just then, the Doctor pressed the button in the middle of the sonic screwdriver and turned off the hologram.

"Phew, that was not a pretty sight to look at." L kidded. "Anyway, is there a way we can inform the president about this issue?" L asked.

"I'm not totally sure. I think I have a friend that might help us get into the White House." The Doctor replied.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"You'll find out." The Doctor said.

The sky was clear and the time for the event was set. It was to get to the president with enough information so he could understand what was going on. This was going to be difficult. First, there is no way the president would believe a bunch of statues are going to take Washington D.C. Second, there is no way that he would be able to know if the Lincoln statue is gone unless he looks at it himself. Third, the whole another race trapped inside a statue would kind of throw off the whole alerting the president thing. So, if the president would believe the three, then they could help make sure no one would be killed.

The Doctor, Rachel, and L walked across from the monument, down a couple streets, and then to a Mc Donalds. L said he wanted a McFlurry. The Doctor pointed out that stopping would waste time, but L insisted. So, the Doctor and Rachel waited while L went into the Mc Donalds and got his treat. It took a matter of five minutes. That was unusual, normally it took 10-15 minutes because it was so busy. Rachel was jealous when L told them the only reason he got his dessert so fast was that he told the cashier who he was, L the famous detective. The Doctor merely shrugged it off.

"Where do we go after the White house?" Rachel asked.

"Where the Weeping Angels would most likely be." L said "A graveyard."

The Doctor took out the multi-universe phone from his right pants pocket and called his friend. Her name was Martha Jones. They stopped traveling together before his regeneration cycle when he did not wear bow ties, the 10th regeneration cycle. The Master had kidnapped Martha's parents and after they had been saved she knew traveling with the Doctor was dangerous. She now worked as White House secretary, after being in the army; she was given a better job. Martha picked up after the third ring.

"Yes?" Martha's sweet voice answered.

"It is the Doctor. Hello again." He said.

"Are you sure? I do not recognize your voice."

"Well, it has been a half of a regeneration cycle since we met. Now I look different. Is it ok if I pop in to see the President?" The Doctor shot in the dark.

"Hmm… why exactly?" Martha questioned.

"Weeping Angels. They are going to take the capital of the United States if we do not see the President." The Doctor urgently addressed.

"Right away. Let me call him."

"Thanks Martha."

"No problem."

The Doctor put the phone away. "Good, now all we need to do is make sure Martha gets us in."

"Let us hope both of our names are recognized so that this would work." L said.

"I think we have used the word 'hope' too much on this adventure."

"You can never have too much hope." Rachel said.

"True." The Doctor said.

Going to the door of the White House took a lot of asking directions and maps, but they got there. Martha met them inside where her desk was near the Oval Office. Reporters were sitting in chairs, waiting to hear the President's next move. Martha told the Doctor that he would have to wait. The President was signing a bill. Just after she said that, a African American man in a suit and tie with a document in his left hand opened the door to the Oval Office.

"I have declared that gay people can have lives together, but children should still be taught that marriage is only between a man and a woman. Call gay people having times together something else." President Obama declared.

"Hooray!" The reporters cheered in their seats. One of them stood up and put a mike to the president.

"What made you decide this?" The man with the brown hair said.

"I thought that people should choose what they want, but not to teach incorrect principles to the incoming generation of America." Obama stated.

"Good. The reporter said. L, with his Mcflurry, lightly nudged the reporter aside. He took a bite of his dessert. After he swallowed he said, "Can we" pointing to himself, Rachel, and the Doctor "speak to you now?"

"Yes you may, come into my office." With that, the President let the three guests of his walk into the famous room and shut the door.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" The President asked as he sat in his chair behind the wooden desk that every President sat behind.

"Well sir," The Doctor began as the three guests sat in chairs.

"You may remember the incident with President Nixon went through with the Silence."

"Despite the fact the disappointed to us all with the Water Gate Scandal, I know he dealt with the situation well, besides locking you in a black impenetrable box. Sorry. I apologize as a president, for Nixon, that President's mistake."

"You know each other?" Rachel asked.

"Indirectly. He knows I was there with my blue box in Nixon's office when weird phone calls came in from a little girl."

"So, Doctor, what is it this time?" Obama asked.

The Doctor turned on the hologram of the Weeping Angel and Rachel winced. It was in its mode to kill "Do not worry, I officially paused him in time this time. Ha- that was good. Anyway, these are the Weeping Angels." Then he showed the Lincoln Statue Memorial in a hologram. "These 'statues' have taken the Lincoln Memorial."

"Are you sure?" President Obama asked.

"Yes. L knows. That is the man in the black hair." The Doctor said.

"I got reports from the police here that the statue was missing since Monday. It is now Saturday." L said. 

"Ok. So these statues can move?" President Obama asked.

"Affirmative, they can only move when no one sees them. They are quantum-locked beings, which is why they can only move without eyes on them. They most likely operate out at night because less people are up at the time of day." The Doctor said.

"How serious is this?" President Obama asked.

"All of the United States is at risk from the statues." The Doctor said.

"Anything else I should worry about?" President Obama questioned.

"Paradox demons, monsters that feed off of paradox energy and humans, are coming to destroy the humans if the paradox is not fixed. But if the Weeping Angels feed of their time energy then we might have a chance of winning." The Doctor said.

"We have a chance of winning?" Rachel asked.

"We do. The two creatures will eat each other." The Doctor said.

"Not to mention that time and space will be ripped apart if the demons and angels win." L revealed.

"That IS serious. Shall have the army deal with this?" President Obama asked.

"Yes, but have them destroy every statue's face so that it cannot see you." The doctor advised.

"I will." President Obama took his corded phone on his desk and called the Department of Defense.

"Yes President sir?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Have every one with guns that is here destroy the faces of every statue in the Washington D.C. area."

"Yes sir." The woman hung up and Obama put his phone back where it belonged.

"Do you think anyone will be happy that their friend or family member's grave statue will be defaced?" President Obama asked.

"No, but the statues will have a hard time even inhabiting the statue that has no face." The Doctor said.

"What about all the metal statues?" Rachel smartly asked.

"There will be a war of paradox demons and Weeping Angels. Personally, they should defeat themselves." L said.

"That sounds like a plan. To make it harder for the Weeping Angels to inhabit the statues by eliminating their faces." The Doctor said. He turned the hologram off.

"God save us all. Good luck." President Obama said.

"Thank you sir." The Doctor said.

"Much appreciated Mister President." Rachel said.

"You are both welcome." President Obama said.

"Good luck to you too." L said.

"Thank you." Obama said.

"You are welcome." L said.

With that, the trio walked out of the Oval Office of the White House. The group took a walk to the Congressional Cemetery where the Doctor thought would be where the Weeping Angels would be. The group saw a green field with tombstones placed everywhere. The first tombstone they saw said "John Payne Todd (1792-1852)." The Doctor knew this one had been corrupted by the Weeping Angels because its hands were placed upon its face like a face-palm.

"That is not good." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"We have entered Weeping Angel territory." The Doctor said.

**Chapter 10 "Death to Angels and Demons" **

The Doctor, Rachel, and L were in the graveyard. The Doctor and L had looks of being calm and collected. Rachel, however, was about to run away and scream. The haunting feeling that a statue could kill you filled her whole soul. It chilled her to the bone. She was shivering.

"What is wrong?" The Doctor asked Rachel.

"I… I do not think there is anyway we will make it to the end of this graveyard. D...D… Doctor." Rachel chattered her teeth in fear.

"Do not worry, I brought some more friends with me here they come now." L said.

A man with brown eyes and brown hair in a black dress suit, white dress shirt, black dress pants, and tennis stepped behind a gravestone, which appeared to not have been affected by Weeping Angels, it did not move when the man blinked. A girl with unnaturally red eyes, long yellow blonde hair, cherry red lips, eye shadow and black shirt that had covered her cleavage and had spaghetti straps. Her skirt was red and had black line crisscrossing each other. Her shoes were black fancy sandals, which had straps connecting to the leg from the shin with a circular band (the strap).

"Meet Light and Misa." L said.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. You are?" Misa said as she shook Rachel's right hand semi-violently.

"I am Rachel. Hi." Rachel said as Misa let go of her hand.

"Light." Light said.

"The Doctor." The Doctor introduced.

"Now that everyone knows each other…" L said. He said this too soon. A yellow portal appeared in the sky, a "black hole" looking dimensional time rip that sent a man in a long brown suit coat down to his shins, brown slightly spiked hair in the front, blue suit underneath, and converse was shot out of the portal.

"Out of all this introducing. I am the Doctor." The 10th Doctor (David Tennant) said.

"No I am the Doctor." The 11th Doctor (Matt Smith) said.

"Does that mean you are the next incarnation of me?" The 10th Doctor asked.

"Yes." The 11th Doctor said.

"I remember, we have not met before, it has been a while. We worked together with that incident with the morphing creatures, the Zygons." The 10th Doctor said.

"Yeah, the red suckers." The 11th Doctor said.

"Eww…" The 10th Doctor said.

"Anyway, want to help clear out the graveyard of Weeping Angels and Paradox Demons?" The 11th Doctor asked the 10th Doctor.

"Yes. I believe with your ingenious plan we will defeat them." The 10th Doctor said.

There was another wooshing noise and a TARDIS appeared near the 11th Doctor's TARDIS. A man with close-cropped hair, a plain leather jacket, and a purple shirt, dress pants, and black boots to match opened the TARDIS's right door. He stepped out of that door and pulled his blue Sonic Screwdriver from his right inside jacket pocket and scanned everyone there.

"Ok, you are all clear." He said.

"He has the same Sonic Screwdriver as mine." The 10th Doctor said. He pulled his blue Sonic out.

"You do." The man said as the 10th looked at the man's Sonic Screwdriver. The man put away his Sonic as the 10th Doctor did.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I do not recognize you." The 10th Doctor said.

"I am the Doctor." The man said as he closed his TARDIS's right door.

"Which one?" the 11th Doctor asked.

"Do you think I count how many times I regenerate?"

"Wait… it is coming back to me. That is us when Rose was kidnapped by the by the Daleks and we had to get her back." The 10th Doctor said.

"That would be your ninth incarnation Doctors.' L said.

"How do you-"The 10th Doctor started.

"I have my sources." L responded.

"How do we refer to each other?" The 11th Doctor asked.

"I am Doctor 1." The 9th Doctor said.

"Doctor 2." The 10th Doctor said.

"Aw… I wanted to be one. Whatever, I am Doctor 3." The 11th Doctor said.

"All this Doctor business is confusing Misa Misa's head." Misa said.

"How did you get that Angel to not see you?" The 11th doctor asked Misa.

"Light and I found his name, he wrote it in the Death Note, a notebook where a name would kill someone, and wrote it down." Misa said.

"What was its name?" The 11th Doctor asked.

"Ancient Eyes." Misa said.

"Can we just find the names of all the statues?" Rachel asked.

"No. The Weeping Angels are quick. Staring at it is easy. But staring at its eyes makes you become an Angel from the image inside of you." The 11th Doctor said.

"Well let's fight. Who else is involved?" The 9th said.

"The Paradox demons." The 11th Doctor said.

"Oh man. Did you cause this Doctor 3?" The 9th asked.

"Yes." The 11th dejectedly said.

"We will fix this mess." The 10th said. "We do not, and the world will perish."

"Allon-zy!" The 10th Doctor exclaimed.

When the Doctor had said this, a man's cry of despair rang out through the party's ears. Gunshots were heard. Then a thump followed after those booming noises. The party all turned their heads toward the noise that came from the North side of the cemetery. The 11th Doctor though _We are in deep trouble now._

"That cannot be good." The 11th said.

"Well said doctor 3, we must go." Doctor 2 (the 10th Doctor) said.

A statue was hunched over a dead soldier's body. Its arms were poised above its head. The face of the angel looked like the statue was ready to kill more. A soldier with a green and black green camo helmet, long-sleeved shirt, pants, boots, black gloves, blonde hair, and a ACR in his hands ran to the statue's left.

The soldier pulled his communicator out from a pocket near his right shoulder and pressed the button and spoke "Chris to team over. Chris to team."

Another soldier responded "Team over. What is up?"

"Joe is dead."

"Ok."

"Regroup."

"Yes sir." As a result, more soldiers filed into where the team was. An African American man, a American with brown hair, and a Mexican were all in the same outfits Chris was in.

"What happened?" The 9th asked.

"The soldier said "This man got lost with the group. He had not seen the Weeping Angel apparently."

"What is your name sir?" The 9th asked.

"Chris sir." The soldier said.

"Chris. Good job for pulling your team together."

"Thank you sir."

"Who is looking at the statue?" The 10th Doctor asked.

"I am sir." Misa said "I cannot blink."

"She can do that ever since she obtained the powers to see names from a Death God. You trade half of your life to do that." Light said.

"Can we kill the creature?" Misa asked.

"Do it! We will not miss it." The 9th said.

"That used to be me?" The 11th asked. "I was harsh."

"I have to agree, I do not like him." The 10th said.

"That means you do not like yourself or all three of us." The 11th said.

"Oh snap. That does mean I do not like myself at all. Sorry two other me's." The 10th said.

"Apology accepted." The two other Doctors said.

"So, can we kill it?" Misa asked.

"Should we?" The 9th asked.

"The question is not 'should we?' It is more like 'can we even do it or if it even is possible?'" L said that confuddled the group.

"We are lucky the Death God gave the power not to blink or else we would be all dead." Light said.

"Luckily, we have many pairs of eyes to look at it. So, do the honors Light." The 11th said.

"Fire away." The 10th said.

"What is its name?" Light asked Misa.

"Death Unto You All." Misa said.

"Wow. What a creepy message to send." Rachel pointed out.

"Ok." Light wrote with his black ballpoint pen into the Death Note and the Angel's spirit left.

"That is two out of all this graveyard." The 10th Doctor discouraged.

"We can do it." Chris said "Mickey, pull up the file on the Congressional Cemetery."

"Yes sir." The Mexican soldier said as he pulled a green laptop out of his backpack. He started punching in numbers and a map of statues came up "There are, according to this, fifty statues here. Ten of them we have wiped out plus the two Light has killed equals 38 left." Mickey said.

"Oi! Mickey, I missed you!" The 10th said.

"Oh, you mean my cousin? We are twins with the same name."

"How do you tell each other apart?" the 10th Doctor asked.

"Last names. Anyway, you mentioned my cousin; he said he has met you before. The Doctor, wasn't it?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." The 10th said.

"Do not forget me." The 9th said.

"And me." The 11th said.

"Oi. That means there are three of you Doctor. How?" Mickey asked.

"Long story. Wibbley Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff. I do not have to explain it." The 10th said.

"You do not have to sir." Mickey said.

"Never mind that now. Look. Weeping Angels are surrounding us.' The 11th warned. All thirty-eight Weeping Angels were closing off every exit, and in the same exact position as the Weeping Angel "Death Unto You All".

"Expecto Patronum!" A young voice shouted. A teenager about 17 years old with black hair and a red scar on his forehead had shot a bright blue light out of his wand that had hit the Angels as they came in closer and knocked them back.

"'arry Potter. Nice to see you showed up." The 10th said.

"Thank you."

"It's the Doctors' time!" The 11th shouted. "Pull out your sonics and make them whirr really loud."

"Yes sir!" The 10th said as he and the 9th and 11th Doctors took their Sonic Screwdrivers out and made a really loud noise. Some Weeping Angels, when no one was looking, covered their ears. After a minute, the Doctors put their screwdrivers away.

When they had finally surrounded everyone, booming steps were heard. The Lincoln statue with a Weeping Angel face took to the green grassy lawn. Ugly flying creatures that were brown and had claws were flying when a black shadowy fire shot down from the sky. All the Weeping Angels stared at that fire. They started moving when no one was looking. Then the fire burst and a demon appeared. He was black and evil. His wings shot out like flaps on a pirate sail.

"Chernabog!" Chris shouted.

"Cherna-who?" The 11th Doctor asked.

"Chrenabog. He is the strongest villain Walt Disney created." Rachel said.

"Oh… that stinks." The 9th Doctor said. "So he's the leader of the Paradox demons."

"No, it looks like they summoned him." Mickey said "The computer said that the demons were giving off a energy that brought Chernabog about."

"How do we stop him?" Rachel asked.

"We let them fight it out." The 11th said.

"The Lincoln statue will be seen though, how does it pull this fight off?" Rachel inquired.

"We will not look at them." The 11th said.

"Who will record the winner?" Mickey asked.

"We will let the audience see the end of the battle." The 11th said.

"The audience?" Mickey and Rachel asked.

"Never mind." The 11th said.

You will see this fight. The group turns around. Chernabog shot a volcano blast of around his body as the Lincoln Angel threw a left fist. The Lincoln Angel was slightly scarred with burns. Lincoln threw a right hook and Chernabog caught it and tossed the whole giant over his shoulder, leaving a crater in the ground behind him, destroying many graves and Weeping Angels. More chunks of marble flew off of the Lincoln statue. The statue put both arms around Chernabog. Just as that happened, Chernabog threw a fireball which sent Chernabog flying into a vortex which sent him into a different universe. Every demon and angel got sent into the vortex, including the Lincoln Angel statue. The vortex disappeared and Chernabog went back to his demon realm.

"Oh, what about the Lincoln statue? The President will not like this." The 9th said.

"The architects and sculptors can make another one. They have the plans around there somewhere." The 10th said.

"Well, at least we did something." The 11th said.

"Yeah." The 9th said

"That was awesome!" The 10th exclaimed.

"Good thing I told the President about the Weeping Angels because the soldiers would not have shot the faces off the statues and we would have lost." The 11th said.

"Bye!" The 9th called as he went back in his TARDIS and left.

"What about me?" The 10th asked.

"Come in my TARDIS, we will go drop you off where your TARDIS is." The 11th said. "I have to drop off L so Light and Misa can come as well."

"We get to see a spaceship!" Misa chanted.

"Just get inside." Light ordered. The two did so along with the 10th and 11th Doctors, L, and Rachel.

"Nice TARDIS" The 10th Doctor said "It has style."

"Thank you, I thought you would like the next TARDIS you will get." The 11th Doctor said.

"Can I drive?" The 10th asked.

"No." The 11th Doctor said.

"Why not?" The 10th Doctor asked.

"Because it's my TARDIS." The 11th Doctor said.

**Chapter 11: The Final Showdown**

Sora, John, and pals with their new buddies Kirito, Yui, and the one who just arrived, Asuna, strode into the Castle Chapel. No sign of anyone their except a pinkish-black portal at the end of the hallway. They entered it. It was presumed that the room used to be a tower of the castle. Now it was empty. A man with a black coat was standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" John asked. The evil voice in his head said _Maybe it is a ally. _John replied thinking _I know I do not want to trust him. _The evil consciousness responded _You do want to trust him, he will give you ultimate power._ John asked _How do you know? _The voice said _Because I know._

John thought Whatever_._

The man in the black coat did not answer the question, instead he pointed out "You have inner turmoil, boy."

"How do you know?"

"I sense things."

"Sure, like I should believe that."

"You will once you know who I am."

"Who is that?"

"Let me show you?" The man in the black coat brought out two red light sabers without handles. Sora stood there in shock. He could not believe what he saw.

"You… You are Xemnas." Sora said nervously.

"Yes I am." The figure took off his hood. Silver hair that was spiked appeared. His face was smiling, for he was waiting for this chance to get revenge.

"Does that mean Ansem is here too?" Sora questioned.

"Possibly." Xemnas said.

"Is this our enemy? I have seen worse." Kirito said with much pride.

"Do not underestimate my power. Try to anger me and suffer the consequence- which is death." Xemnas said.

"Do not think that we will just upset you that much. You will not have the time to be upset. We will kill you first." Kirito defiantly said.

"Enough talk, let us fight." Xemnas said as he leapt toward Kirito with both swords lunging at him to strike his chest. Kirito took out both his swords with a swift movement and stopped the light sabers from killing him.

"Do not underestimate me either." Kirito said as he pushed back the light sabers. "Asuna now!" He yelled.

The orange haired beauty took her sword and swiftly did several strikes just before Xemnas and disappeared. He then appeared behind John. Xemnas said "You do not want the power the evil inside of you has. Because of this, you will never get stronger."

"Be quiet! You do not know me!" John yelled.

"That is right, do not listen to him!" Sora shouted in encouragement.

Rowl advised, "Do not let the evil take you over."

"I will not let him get me!" John shouted. He used his keyblade and sliced around to where Xemnas was. Xemnas was caught off guard and was hit. He caught his left side in agony and disappeared. Xemnas then used his light weapons to hit Sora. Luckily, Sora evaded.

"I cannot even seem to hurt any of you. Maybe this technique will do some damage!" Xemnas shouted as he flew up into the air. The "light sabers" in his hands shot lasers at everyone from all directions, bombarding them.

"Everyone, I will take care of this!" Avenger shouted. He then bit his right thumb and used the blood to create a summoning circle on the ground in front of him. "Summoning justu!" Avenger cried as a puff of smoke hid him. A Gardevoir (a plant-looking Pokémon) put a protective force field around everyone. The laser bullets had no effect upon the heroes. After the barrage of lasers, the Pokémon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You got clear that time, but this next move will beat you!" Xemnas cried. Xemnas became a knight in shining armor, the evil kind. His sword was two times the size of his body. The knighted Xemnas swung his sword around the room, managing to hit everyone. Then he shot lasers at them, this time they homed in on the heroes. They were hurt badly.

"What are we going to do Sora?" John asked.

"You know. What I always do, kick butt!" Sora responded.

John grabbed his head in pain. It was aching miserably. Sora asked "What is wrong?"

"I feel my dark side taking over." John said.

"Do not let it!" Sora yelled.

"Too late, it has already began to change me." John said. A black and red aura engulfed him. John appeared to look totally different after the dark side took him over. He had a black robe, dark red eyes, and unusually long black hair that was spiked slightly at the front. The weapons he was holding were both key blades that looked like katanas.

"You have now embraced the darkness." Xemnas said. "Good."

"Yes I have chosen this vessel to inhabit." The evil voice said.

"Work with me then!" Xemnas called.

"Never!" John's voice cried out from within.

"I am truly sorry, but my master wants you dead." The evil voice said.

"Master? That boy is your master? No! I thought by implanting you into that child's soul you would fight with me, not against me!"

"Too bad." The evil voice said. John, now inhabited by the evil spirit, had rushed toward Xemnas. He zoomed past him and an X across Xemnas' knighted chest appeared in blue.

"I am losing my form! Noooo!" Xemnas cried as the knight armor faded away leaving the cloaked figure.

The evil John went to Xemnas and put his hand on his back "See you!" The evil voice said as he blasted a red "cero" or a Kamehameha type blast onto his back, launching him into the tower wall and far away.

"Hooray!" Donald cheered.

"He is not done for good." Sora said.

"He is temporarily stopped. He will come back very soon." Evil John said.

Just then a figure in a brown cloak appeared (This is the guy from the beginning of the story). Sora knew exactly who this was. "Ansem!" Sora shouted.

"Yes, it is I Ansem-" The figure pulled his hood down and sliver hair appeared, along with orange eyes and tan skin.

"The Seeker of Darkness, Blah-blah-blah we get it. Heard it a billion times." John mocked.

"So? I will defeat you!" Ansem had a black jacket at the top and grey coat at the bottom, black pants and boots, a white thigh-length vest and white gloves. A black and red Heartless symbol appeared on his bare tan chest.

"Come out Guardian!" The Heartless cried. A Heartless with two antennas on his head and a white X across his chest defended Ansem.

"Simple fool, my power will defeat you." Evil John said. "Haa!" The dark being charged his power with a red and black aura. It then went away after 30 seconds "Much better. Let's go Ansem. Who has more darkness, me or you?"

"I do!" Ansem sent the Guardian to inhabit Evil John, but the being countered with a red and black Getsuga Tenshou, sending the Heartless into Ansem and blasting him with a dark power.

"I am not done yet!" Ansem yelled as he shot thunder from his hands to Evil John. Evil John used his red and black aura to block the blow.

"Need some help?" A voice asked as a boy with orange hair, a katana, and red and black robe with jagged ends struck Ansem in the back with his sword.

Ansem screamed "Ahh! I will kill you!" The orange haired warrior took his sword out of Ansem's back and landed on the ground.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange-haired warrior said.

"Good. Help us out!' Sora shouted.

"I will." Ichigo put his hand on his face and his hollow mask appeared "Ready fellow red and black coated friend?"

"Yes!" Evil John shouted. Then Evil John thought _Friend? I SO am not is friend. _ John responded _Deal with it. _Evil John thought _Fine. _Then Evil John charged a blast in his sword that glowed red and black. Ichigo did as well.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The two warriors cried as red and black blasts shot through their swords to Ansem.

A girl with dirty-blonde pigtails, black robe, yellow sweater-vest, red skirt with a red scythe shouted "Kishin Hunter!" (Pronounced Key-Shin) A blue blast that was shaped like a scythe that almost cut Ansem (That was Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans from Soul Eater).

That was until the servant with a red coat and sunglasses darted in front of Ansem and blocked the blast with his sword, Katana. "Master, I have come, you seek my aid?"

"Yes, fight." Ansem said.

"Yes sir!" The servant came at Maka with a downward slash to her left shoulder and she returned a blow with her weapon and he blocked.

"Auron? Auron what are you doing working for Ansem?" Sora asked.

"Yeah Auron, I thought we were friends." Donald asked.

"How come you are bad?" Goofy asked.

"All I know is that my friends would be revived from the dead. That is why I joined them." Auron returned.

"I thought you were the boss of yourself Auron?" Sora asked. "That was what you told Hades."

"I am still the boss of myself, just I will get the friends I miss back."

"Its not worth it!" Sora shouted.

"You do not know my pain!" Auron shouted. Auron then stabbed Maka in the chest threw her to the floor.

"Maka! Maka get up!" Soul's voice called in the scythe.

"I am trying. I am bleeding everywhere, if you can't see." Maka said. Auron pulled the sword out of her and Maka wailed in pain.

"Do not hurt her Auron!" Sora shouted as he threw his keyblade toward Auron and it hit him as he tried to guard and the keyblade came back to Sora.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Sora shouted.

"I will try." Auron said. He came down on Sora with his weapon with many blows and Sora blocked all of them with his keyblade. Pushing Sora back, he went to cut Sora's neck and Sora dodged swiftly.

"Auron, stop! You do not want to do this!" A voice from the window shouted as a man in a black uniform, yellow spikey hair, and a bustersword dropped out of the window onto the floor.

"Cloud, help me! Auron's gone rogue!" Sora yelled to the man with the yellow spikey hair.

"Alright! I'll see what I can do for my friend." Cloud said.

"Cloud, you cannot stop me!" Auron cried.

"I know what it is like, wanting your best friends to be revived by someone who promises to do so who you think you can trust. It ends up failing you in the end. Don't do it. I did the same for Hades. It did not bring me any good." Cloud advised.

"How would you know what it is like? Being with your friends being barraged by evil minions and then seeing your comrades go down one by one! Do you even know what that is like!?" Auron shouted.

"No. But I know that feeling of loss." Cloud said.

"Your talk ceases, it does not convince me to take your side, Sora and Cloud. Prepare to be annihilated." Auron said. He lifted his sword and came down upon Cloud. Cloud used his buster sword to block the attack and kicked Auron with his right foot knocking him off balance and slashed forward. Auron was barely grazed as he avoided the swing.

"I hope you survive after what I will do to you." Cloud said.

"Same is said for you." Auron said.

Cloud then uppercut slashed Auron and the rogue flew straight into the air. Then Cloud appeared near Auron, spawning six other clones of himself that were bright yellow. Together they cut up Auron numerous times, and came back together into Cloud so he could make the final cut sending Auron into the ground.

"Glad the fight began, now I can start!" A voice that sounded similar to Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid said. A figure with shaved head and a light stubble beard, a black and yellow leather jacket and pants with a stripe on the right leg forming a small union jack design on his knee, black muscle gloves without fingers, a sling bag with his phone attached to the single strap jumped out of the window, landing next to Auron on the floor. The figure shot electricity into the ground, giving Auron electric shackles around their handles and feet trapping Auron in place.

"Thank you, my friend would not agree with us." Cloud said.

"Don't mention it. I am simply doing you a favor, enemies need to be restrained." The man said.

"Wait… I know who you are!" John said. "That's Cole Macgrath from Infamous."

"That's me. Electricity powers and all." Cole said. Right as he said this, his phone rang and a woman's voice came up.

"Cole, you need to make sure their friend can be restrained for questioning, I heard he has leaked information about the FBI to Ansem and Xemnas." Moya said.

"I have. What do you want me to ask him?" Cole asked.

"Make sure you find out where he got that information and tell him he is dead the next time he reveals anything about our organization." Moya said.

"Yes ma'am." Cole said then it hung up. "Now, who are you?"

"Auron."

"Auron, where did you get the information? Tell me now and you will not suffer." Cole commanded as he grabbed Auron's collar.

"A man in a orange coat, I could not see his face, gave the information. I made a bargain for it." Auron said.

"Good thanks." Cole said. He let go of Auron's collar.

"Moya?" Cole asked.

"Yes?" Moya asked.

"A Reaper gave him the information." Cole told the FBI agent. "By the way, what was the information?" Cole asked.

"If I told you now, then everyone would know about the FBI." Moya said.

"Ok sorry."

"Contact me after Ansem and Xemnas are defeated."

"Got it." Cole hung up.

"So you thought you could defeat me?" Ansem asked "That is pathetic. Now you have a electric generator for a fighter."

"You have not seen me at my full power." Cole turned to Ansem.

A man with long yellow green hair and cerulean blue eyes, long ears, goggles, a blue shirt with long sleeves, a armor pad, brown gloves and boots, leather pants, and a orange ottsel (half otter, half weasel) on his left shoulder flew out the window, jumped off his hover board, and landed on the ground. He pulled out a morph gun that was blue and looked like a mini-gun.

"I will have you know that I was going to eat my lunch." The man said.

"Yeah I was hungry, be ready to be beat down buster." The orange ottsel said.

"No, I do not believe one gun could kill me." Ansem boasted.

"This would." The weasel pulled a gun out that was purple and looked like a rifle.

"Daxter, make sure no one gets in the blast." The man said.

"Yeah, I will try not to Jak." Daxter said.

"Let us see how an elf and a rat can take me." Ansem made a dual-ended Soul Eater staff out and swung at the pair of heroes. Cole came behind Ansem and grabbed his head, shocking him and dropping him.

"Do you think you can win with mere numbers? My power exceeds everyone here." Ansem proclaimed.

"I do not think so." A figure with Sith Training Gear on and two blue light sabers leaped out the window and landed near Ansem.

"Who are you, who you think is better than I?" Ansem asked.

"My code name is Starkiller." Starkiller said.

"No matter the amount of people you send, you all will die!"Ansem yelled as he shot blue lasers at everyone.

"Hey Sith guy!" Cole called.

"Its Starkiller."

"Whatever, let's shock this guy to his misery." Cole said.

"Got it." Starkiller put his hands in front of him and lightning burst forth, hitting Ansem. Cole did the exact same thing.

"Jak and Daxter shoot him now!" Cole shouted.

"Got it sir!" Daxter shouted. The ottsel pulled the trigger on his gun and a purple blast hit Ansem.

"Whatever." Jak fired his mini-gun and released all his ammo upon the Heartless.

"No! This is not the end!" Ansem crossed his hands on his chest then put them like he was guarding from each arm and blew an amazing gust of wind around him that everyone that was next to him hit the wall.

"Now you know my power!" Ansem shouted.

"Nope!" A boomerang hit Ansem and knocked him to the floor. Then a green-tunic clad elf jumped down upon Ansem and stabbed him in the chest with the Master Sword.

"Link! Good job!" John complimented.

"Thanks." Link pulled his sword out. Ansem grabbed his spear and hit Link with it.

"I am not done yet!" Ansem shouted. He had blue giant meteors rain down from the top of the tower.

"Its like the Maleficent battle. Just dodge them everyone!" Sora exclaimed to the group.

"Got it! Sound like what we do every day. Dodging bullets." Daxter said.

"Yeah." Jak confirmed.

"I hate dodging bullets. Where I come from, everyone shoots me on the rooftops." Cole said. The group evaded and the meteors nearly hit them.

"Why won't you all die!?" Ansem proclaimed.

"Because, we are more stubborn than you think!" Sora responded. "Everyone fire at Ansem all at once! One…" Cole and Starkiller charged their powers of electrical energy while Jak and Daxter got ready to pull their triggers on their guns, Sora was going to get ready to fire his blizzard, Avenger got his Rasengan Chidori Kamehameha ready, Fritz got his times 10 Kamehameha prepared, Naruto brought together his Rasenshuriken with two of his clones, Donald got thunder charged, Ichigo and Evil John brought forth their swords with dark energy,and Maka got Soul the scythe powering up on a Kishin Hunter "Two…" Everyone readied their blasts "Three!" Everyone fired their blasts to Ansem. After the explosion ended, Kirito did his Starburst Stream with both of his swords and Asuna with the Star Splash against Ansem and he faded into nothing.

"Weakling." Xemnas said as he appeared, now in a white and black cloak. He shot white and black streaked lines of power at every hero. Starkiller and Cole managed to stop them by sending lightning towards the enemy in bursts.

Sora then had a crystal ball of energy appear around him, enveloping him in light. Donald and Goofy disappeared. Now Sora was dressed in white with Oblivion and Oathkeeper key blades. "Let's go Xemnas! I will take you on!"

"Certainly." Xemnas pulled his red light sabers out and Sora and Xemnas clashed. Sword against sword and Xemnas lost his balance. Roxas, in a organization coat, came out with the same weapons Sora had and struck Xemnas. He was hurt.

"Sora are you ready?" Roxas asked.

"Ready as I will ever be!" Sora shouted.

"Put your key blades toward Xemnas." Roxas said.

"I will." Sora said. The key blades now were both pointed at Xemnas.

"Fire away!" Roxas commanded. Sora and Roxas's key blades shot power of such an immensity of light and energy that it his Xemnas and he burned with black fire. Then Xemnas left this world.

**Chapter 12 The Doctor's Goodbye**

"What is happening Doctor?" Rachel asked.

"The two demons are killing each other." The Doctor said.

"So that is why they are not attacking us." Rachel said.

"Yes it is."

The paradox demons and Weeping Angels fought each other to death. They both died out. The Doctor took L, Light, Misa home and The 10th Doctor to his TARDIS in London.

L, Light, Misa, and the 10th Doctor were gone and Rachel asked the Doctor after they got out of the TARDIS and went to her house "Will I see you again?"

"When time permits." The Doctor said.

"That is all the time for you right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Bye." The Doctor hugged Rachel. Rachel left the TARDIS and went inside her house. The Doctor went back into the TARDIS. The TARDIS wooshed and left.

**Epilogue: Avengers of Justice**

A red haired man with a red beard and mustache with a white Organization XIII cloak and white boots stood on a pulpit in a ship in outer space full of every T rated game and down and any other hero that was capable of fighting. "I am Jeremiah. I have many accomplishments, but setting the Avengers of Justice with heroes from everywhere was my greatest feat." The man said.

"Long live the league!" The crowd shouted.

"Long live the league!" Jeremiah shouted.

More evil waited, but the time came when John could control his evil power and use it for good to help the werewolves. He now had a voice in his head who appeared in John's evil form only to John in his mind. Dark John talked to him more frequently now.

"So…" the evil John said "How are you today? You just beat two hard bosses with my help. How do you feel?"

"Decided. I decided to use you for good. That is how I feel." John said.

"That is spectacular. The fact you would even use my power, even though the consequences are immense, such as you drained of much energy afterward you feel like sleeping." Evil John said.

"Yeah. It is spectacular." John said.


End file.
